


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by hadesgirl015



Series: Real World AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: AU, Bonding, F/M, Family, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgirl015/pseuds/hadesgirl015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Officer Kanan Jarrus was just transferred to the small city of Lothal.  It’s a relatively peaceful city, if you ignore the fact that there is a mob that goes by the Imperials that enjoy terrorizing the citizens.  But Kanan also has something else to deal with: a teenager who seems to pickpocket tri-weekly, and shoplift bi-weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New City

Officer Kanan Jarrus drove into the city in his car. He was the newest part of the Lothal Police Department. He used to work over in the even larger city of Coruscant, but due to a change in power he was forced to transfer.  
From what he had seen of Lothal so far, it seems to be much quieter than Coruscant. He debated in his head whether this was a good thing of a bad thing. Sure he had heard that Lothal has its problems, but hey, what city didn’t?  
He eventually found the police department and went in.  
“Hey, look the new guy is here.” said a very tall and very muscular guy who seemed to be in his mid-forties. He had a large amount of dark facial hair but was a bit bald on top of his head. He came over to Kanan. “The name’s Garazeb Orrelios. But call me Zeb.”  
“Kanan Jarrus,” Kanan introduced. Looking around he saw there was only one other person there, a girl about twenty or so, with black hair that was died with some orange on top. “So where are the others?”  
“Oh, well Hera and Chopper are out on patrol, and Fulcrum is in the office, but that’s it.” the girl said. “I’m Sabine Wren.”  
“There are only six officers in this town?” Kanan asked in shock.  
“Well, it’s a small town, but that is why we were happy to get you here.” Zeb said.  
“How does it work with only six people?” Kanan asked.  
“Well since it is such a small town we normally only have two people on patrol, while we have two on standby at the station. Fulcrum only really leaves in an emergency. He’s the one who dispatches us.” Sabine said.  
“So these two others?” Kanan asked.  
“Well there’s Hera, who is maybe thirty something, I never really cared to ask, she is about average height and is usually pretty nice, but don’t mess with her. If you piss her off you are on your own.” Sabine said.  
“The same goes to Chopper, except he is normally in a bad mood.” Zeb said. “A short guy he is, barely able to reach the pedals of the patrol car.”  
“Well, Fulcrum is expecting you, go on in.” Sabine said, before spinning in her spinny chair.  
Kanan walked over to the door and saw a mirror by it, making sure that his shoulder length brown hair was still tied back and short beard was not a mess. He deemed himself presentable. He knocked on the door.  
“Yeah come in.” a voice, supposedly Fulcrum said.  
Kanan did so and could not really see Fulcrum clearly, due to the fact there was very little light in the room.  
“Ah, Kanan Jarrus, welcome to the LPD.” Fulcrum said. “I am Commissioner Fulcrum.”  
“Glad to be here, I guess.” Kanan said.  
“Well, I’ll give you today to go move in and to get acquainted with the town. Be back here at 7 am sharp to go on patrol.” Fulcrum said.  
“Yes sir.” Kanan said, before exiting the room.  
“So, how’d it go?” Zeb asked.  
“What do you mean?” Kanan asked. “He just told me to be back here at 7 tomorrow morning to go on patrol. I’m going to go move into my apartment now.”  
“Is it near here?” Sabine asked.  
“About three blocks.” Kanan said walking out of the department.  
“Watch your wallet.” Zeb warned with a laugh.  
Kanan got a confused as the door closed, he shook his head and got back in his car and drove to the apartment complex.  
His apartment was a good size, with one bath room, a bed room, and a kitchen that was sort of separate from the living area. The person who lived in there before had recently come across money so he moved out, leaving all the furniture, so Kanan was happy that he didn’t have to try to find a couch or television.  
He put away all his items a looked outside. The view was, okay, but it seemed to be a nice day so he decided to go for a walk so he could see the town. 

As Kanan walked down the street he noticed a young boy, he seemed to be about fourteen and he was closely following a man, Kanan supposed was his father. But after the man stopped to talk to someone the boy stopped as well in his father’s blind spot while being out of sight of the other person engaged in the conversation. But what happened next shocked Kanan. The boy slipped his hand into his father’s back pocket, pulled out his wallet, grabbed some cash, slipped the wallet back in and started to walk off like nothing happened.  
“Hey!” Kanan called.  
The boy looked shocked for a moment, before he took off running. Kanan did the only thing he could think of, he ran after the boy. He had to admit the boy was fast and agile, almost losing him a few times. But Kanan managed to catch up in an alley way.  
“Look, kid, just give the money back and I’m sure the man won’t press charges.” Kanan reasoned.  
“Um, no.” the kid said.  
“Look, I’m an off duty police officer, I can bring you in.” Kanan threatened.  
“I would like to see you try.” the boy smirked. Kanan started to take the boy in, like his earlier observation he seemed to be around fourteen, but he seemed to be rather short and skinny for his age. His clothes were grimy of dirt and sweat; he had light dark skin, bright blue eyes and hair so dark it seemed to be blue.  
The said boy looked around the alleyway, smirked and had the nerve to taunt Kanan, “Well, nice to meet you, but I really must be going. So I guess I’ll see you around, not that you’ll see me.” He ran towards Kanan, but at the last second veered left, jumped onto a dumpster in a signal leap, and leapt from the dumpster onto the roof and pulled himself up.  
“Who is this kid?” Kanan asked himself before turning around and heading back towards the victim of the pickpocket theft was left.  
“Did you catch him?” the man asked.  
“He got away.” Kanan responded. “Do you know what he took?”  
“I checked, he took about $20 cash.” the man said.  
“That’s all?” Kanan asked confused. Why wouldn’t the kid take a card or more cash? Wouldn’t the kid want the money for the latest gizmo, $20 wouldn’t be nearly enough. “How much money did you have to begin with?”  
“About $50. A twenty, a ten and four fives.” the man told him. “He took the ten and two of the fives.”  
“Why wouldn’t he take all the money?” Kanan asked.  
“He never does.” the man said.  
“What?” Kanan asked.  
“How do you not at least know of the kid?” the man asked.  
“I just moved here.” Kanan explained.  
“Ah, well, the kid has hit up everyone at least once. He’s a regular pickpocket, never takes more than half the cash in the wallet.” the man said. “This was, I believe, my third time.”  
“Why would he take only half the money?” Kanan asked.  
“No one really knows.” the man said. “He’s kind of a Phantom. He just shows up and disappears. No one has ever caught him before. We don’t even know his name.” 

The kid in question was currently halfway across town. “That idiot needs to find a new place for his wallet.” The boy known as Ezra Bridger to his family and friends was currently trying to make his way towards the grocery to get some food with the money he just got.  
Ezra did not feel too bad about taking the money. Honestly if the people made it that easy it was almost like they were begging to be pick-pocketed. And Ezra never took too much, the most he had ever taken was $30 and that particular person had at least $100. Honestly, if it wasn’t for that random guy he never saw before the person he pick-pocketed would have never even known. If someone else saw him doing it, they knew by now that they wouldn’t be able to stop him, in fact Ezra believed that what went through their minds every times was, “Oh that idiot is getting pick pocketed by the kid again.”  
Ezra walked into the store, getting a small glare from the manager. On the occasions that he couldn’t get money he would of course have to steal from the store, but he never took much. A can of beans, fruit, and a bottle of water was the most he has ever stolen. Ezra flashed the money and the manager rolled his eyes. The manager knew how Ezra got the money, not that he particularly cared as long as he got money.  
Ezra looked around the store before decided on getting a jar of peanut butter; that could last him a week for three meals! He also got a few bottles of water, and a few cans of fruit and beans. He went to the checkout.  
“Phantom,” the cashier said.  
Ezra always smirked at what the people called him, at least on the outside. Truth be told he died a little each time in his heart when someone called him that. No one ever bothered to learn anything about him, if they did, they wouldn’t be to disapproving of what he did. She scanned his groceries. “$15.67”  
Ezra handed her the money and she put the change in one of the plastic bags with his food. “Thank you.” Ezra said. The girl did not wish a good day like she would to any other costumer, he figured because he has stolen from them in the past.  
As Ezra walked home he saw a young boy, about his age walk into a house. “Mom, I’m home,” was heard before the door closed. He got a pang in his heart. He continued to an alley and walked down it to a large box, he opened it and stepped inside. 

“I’m home.” Ezra called, before sitting down, hugging his knees. “I’m fourteen. I shouldn’t be living in a box with just me, myself, and I.” But he was forced to, ever since that day eight years ago.


	2. Another Meeting

Kanan woke up to his alarm reminding him that he had work. He turned it off and groaned slightly, before rolling out of bed and got ready for the day. He had patrol today from 7 a.m. to 3 p.m. then he had to stay in the station for on call until 7 in the evening. This was going to be a long day.   
He walked down the street to the station and saw there were three people in the room currently. Zeb, and two new people, Kanan figured were Hera and Chopper. Hera like described seemed to be in her mid-thirties and in a relatively good mood. She had long brown hair tied back into two pig tails and shining green eyes, in short, Kanan found her very attractive.   
Chopper on the other hand seemed to be angry, and like described seemed to be under five foot, and had ginger hair, and seemed to be even older than Zeb. “What are you looking at? Who are you anyway?”   
“Um, I’m Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan said.  
“Ah, the new guy,” Hera said. “Hey Zeb, you think this one can catch Phantom?”   
“Nah, no one can catch him.” Zeb said.  
“Phantom?” Kanan asked.  
“You may have seem him yesterday while you scouting out the town.” Zeb said. “Monday is usually a pickpocket day.”  
“Wait, is Phantom the kid that pickpockets apparently everyone?” Kanan asked.  
“Yep. No one knows his name so he is just called Phantom.” Hera said.  
“He’s nothing but trouble.” Chopper said.  
“How old is he?” Kanan asked.  
“We figure about fourteen or fifteen.” Zeb said. “We don’t really know.”  
Kanan was silent, the kid seemed to be a little small for a near fifteen year old, “Don’t really know?”  
“Well, you see, we haven’t ever been able to bring him in for questioning. We don’t know where he lives or who his parents are.”

Across the town Ezra woke up from a nightmare. He dreamt about his parents again, and how they were murdered in front of him. He grabbed some of the food he got last night and started to eat it for breakfast.   
Ezra knew he was going to be in trouble. It was only September and it was already growing colder, and with only his refrigerator box for protection. The box was a good size for him, it being a rather large refrigerator box, and him being only about five foot four and weighed probably only 90 pounds. In short, he was a short underweight near 15 year old. But hey, he was barely scrapping by.   
He knew that if he couldn’t find better shelter he may not survive the winter, he was actually surprised that he was still alive with all the times he’s been sick and had not medicine or anything that would help heal him.  
“What to do today?” Ezra asked himself as he gathered his left over money, counting out a little over four dollars, he frowned, that wouldn’t be nearly enough for any warm clothes. Ezra was only wearing a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt. He has been wearing these for the past 3 or 4 months, not having anything else. Well, he would just have to hit someone up tomorrow for some more.   
He deiced he would walk around town, to see if he could figure out a way that he could actually earn money instead of stealing, Ezra liked to steal the least bit possible. He made his way out of the box, out of the alleyway and onto the streets.

Meanwhile Kanan was patrolling the streets in one of the patrol cars, while Hera took the other, she liked calling it the Ghost, he didn’t know why though. Hera would also be the one on call with him afterwards, he may just ask her out then, she was rather good looking after all.   
The streets were quite, Kanan could see why they only ever had two people on patrol if the streets were always like this. Driving his designated route Kanan grew board quickly, almost wishing something would happen.   
That’s when he noticed something it was a street performer, a guitarist by the looks, but that’s not what made him stop. What made him stop was the person watching him, it was Phantom. Kanan turned on the sirens and pulled over, and got out of the car.  
“Is there a problem officer?” the street performer asked.  
“Kid.” Kanan said, ignoring the performer.  
“What?” Phantom asked, obviously annoyed. “Is it against the law to be listening to a performer? If so there are about twelve other people you need to track down as well.”   
“No,” Kanan said he was going to continue but Phantom cut him off.  
“Then is it illegal to perform on the street?” Phantom asked.  
Kanan was liking the kid less and less by the second, he was far too cheeky. “No but,”  
“Then why did you stop? No one is doing anything wrong.” Phantom said.  
“Not now but yesterday,” Kanan started.  
“Oh, is the big bad cop angry that he was out smarted by a fourteen year old?” Phantom mocked.  
So the kid was fourteen. “Kid just hand over the money to return to the man.”  
“I can’t.” Phantom said. “I don’t have it.” He smirked, “Now I really must be going.” He turned into a nearby alley and got away.  
“Damn,” Kanan said.  
“Don’t bother trying to chase Phantom.” the perform said.  
“Where you two talking?” Kanan asked.  
“Briefly,” the performer asked. “Until you showed up.”  
“What about?” Kanan asked, hoping to figure out more about this Phantom.  
“How to get money by performing.” the performer explained. “May I continue?”  
Kanan sighed, “Go ahead.” And he walked back to the car.   
He didn’t see Phantom for the rest of the day.

“Well that was annoying.” Ezra muttered to himself as he walked down the street, after getting several blocks away from the nosy officer. He thought back to what the performer had said.   
*Flash back*  
“So, how can I get money like you?” Ezra asked.  
The guitarist was still playing but he turned to answer his question. “Find something you are good at, and then do it out here. Have something for them to put money in while you do it.”  
“It’s that simple?” Ezra asked, but the guitarist was cut off as the cop car pulled in front of them.  
*End of Flash Back*  
Ezra sat on a park bench, trying to think of what he could do, then a man walked by with a boom box on his shoulder playing a song he recognized from other people playing it as well.   
“Just try your best. Try everything you can, and don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.” The boom box played, and Ezra started muttering it under his breath.  
“It just takes some time. Little girl, you’re in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright.” Ezra sang, but lost the music so he stopped.   
Ezra gave a sad smile, he had always enjoyed music. His parents were about to put him into music classes before…before the Imperials.   
The Imperials were the local mob, they mostly messed with smaller or self owned businesses, but the cops did nothing about them. Just like they did nothing when his parents were murdered by them.  
Ezra’s parents would quite often put articles in the newspapers, or manage to override a radio station to speak out against them. One day the Imperials decided to silence them, prenatally. They had come to the house, his parents hid him under the bed, but he could still see their bodies fall to the ground after a gunshot each. It took over four hours for the cops to show up, because no one likes dealing with the Imperials, and even then they just carted the bodies away. No one even bothered to talk to Ezra, to reassure him that things will be okay.   
That was the main reason Ezra hated the cops. They never helped him, back then or now. Yeah he knew that they weren’t too happy with stealing, but if they only bothered to learn why he did it they might be more lineate or do something to help. But did they? No. Did they ever do anything in this town? No. He sighed, and headed back to his box.

It was just as boring being on call at the station as it was in the patrol car, well at least he had someone to talk to here.  
“So anything interesting happen on your first day?” Hera asked.  
“I had another run in with Phantom.” Kanan said.  
“Wow, two days in a row.” Hera said. “Even in this small town it’s hard to find him two days in a row. But after all, that’s why he’s called Phantom.”  
“It was around half past ten when I saw him,” Kanan started. “Shouldn’t the kid be in school?”  
“Nah, Phantom doesn’t go to school.” Hera explained. “We don’t know if it is because his parents can’t afford it, or if he skips a lot, but yeah, if we do see him it’s mostly during school hours. You know less crowded streets equal a better get-away for him.”  
There was a silence, well it was now or never. “So, uh, Hera.”  
“Yes?” Hera asked.  
“What time do you work tomorrow?” Kanan asked.  
“Same as today.” Hera said.  
“Wow, me too. Well would you be interested in going to get something to eat afterwards?” Kanan asked.  
“Did you just ask me out on a date?” Hera asked.  
“That was my intention.” Kanan said.  
“That would be nice, Kanan.” Hera said.  
“That’s a yes?” Kanan asked hopefully.  
“Yes.” Hera nodded.  
“Yes!” Kanan exclaimed happily.

“No,” Ezra muttered in despair as he saw who was in front of his alley.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation 

Standing in front of his alley way was three low ranked Imperials. How did he know they were Imperials? They all wore the same helmet biker helmets.  
“We’ve been waiting for you.” the first said.  
“How did you find me?” Ezra asked.  
“This box has been here for months, and there is food in it.” the second explained. “You are the only person in this city that lives on the streets, and this just screams, someone’s ‘home.’ Pathetic.” He used air quotes around ‘home’.   
“Well, it isn’t much, but it provides shelter, sort of, and no one bothered me, until now.” Ezra said.  
“Winter is getting closer Phantom, it’s going to get cold.” the first said.  
“Gee, thanks Mr. Science.” I had no idea it got cold in winter.” Ezra said.  
‘Mr. Science’ as he was now dubbed, was not happy with his new name.   
“You know our offer still stands.” the second tried to intervene.  
“And like I told you this time last year, I’m not joining your mob.” Ezra said. Why would he want to join the people responsible for his parents’ deaths, not that they knew that?  
“You do remember what happened last year?” Mr. Science said.  
“You know, it is hard to remember specific, trivial things.” Ezra said.  
Mr. Science glared. “If you don’t join us, well, you will have to find a new ‘home.’” He smirked.  
Ezra knew they were going to do something to his box, but he would sooner die than join them. “My answer remains and always will be the same. I will not join you guys.”   
Mr. Science snapped his fingers and number three went number one all over and inside his box.  
“Aw, come on.” Ezra said.  
“We will give you until the end of the month to revise you decision.” Mr. Science said after the other finished, and the three Imperials stalked off.   
After they left he approached the box, which now strongly smelled of urine. The Imperial had even peed on his food.   
“I just bought that.” Ezra sighed. “With stolen money granted, but I wasn’t finished.” He left the alley way, to go find a new place to stay. It would be hard, it took him forever to find that box which he had been staying in since early March. Maybe he could just go to the local park, and sleep in the tunnel slide. He headed that way, no one paid any mind to him.

Meanwhile across town, Kanan had just finished his shift and started the walk home, thinking about what to do with Hera tomorrow. He was so distracted, he plowed right into someone.   
“I’m sorry.” Kanan said. The other didn’t respond and kept walking, he turned and saw it was a young boy but didn’t get a good look before the kid turned the corner. “Man, parents need to teach their kids manners.”  
Upon entering his apartment Kanan found a flyer under the door for a pizza delivery service. “Why not,” Kanan shrugged and ordered a pizza. After calling it in Kanan took a quick shower letting his brown hair fall down to his shoulders and got clean. He had just finished drying off and putting on some fresh clothes when the door bell rang.   
Kanan opened the door.  
“One medium meat pizza, extra bacon?” the delivery boy, who seemed to be about eighteen, asked.   
“Yes.” Kanan said.  
“$8.50.” the delivery boy announced.   
Kanan handed him a ten. “Keep the change.”  
“Thank you, have a nice night.” the delivery boy said handing him his pizza.  
“You too.” Kanan said, taking the pizza and closing the door.   
Sitting on the couch he turned on the T.V. and tried to find something that sparked his interest. Finding nothing he settled for the news.   
“In another news it seems like the Imperials have been rather quite recently.” the news anchor woman announced.   
“Good thing to, you remember that last time they were acting up and someone spoke out?” the anchor man asked.  
“They were never heard from again. No one is quite sure what happened. How long ago was that?” the anchor woman asked.  
“About eight years ago I think.” the anchor man said.

Eight years exactly on the end of the month, Ezra thought to himself. They seriously want him to join them on the anniversary of the day they killed his parents. It was enough to bring a slightly amused smile to his face as he made his way to the half way point of the tunnel slide of the park.   
“This seems like a safe spot.” Ezra said to himself. “Who would check a slide for a sleeping homeless orphan.” His stomach rumbled in hunger, he would have to shop-lift or pick-pocket tomorrow, or both.  
Ezra thought about how on his way he someone had bumped into him. He heard them say sorry but he kept walking, wanting to get to the park before it got to dark, so he could make the final decision if it was a good place to spend the night. Ezra got to the park and decided it was a good place as any to stay. He climbed up and crawled into the tunnel slide, he went down about halfway before he positioned himself so he wouldn’t slide down, and fell asleep, hungry. 

On the other hand, on the hand, on the other side of town Kanan went to bed, well fed because he had a half a pizza for supper, he planned on eating the other part for lunch tomorrow. His dreams were haunted, strangely by Phantom, instead of his old partner Depa Billaba. Phantom and he were in an empty room with no windows or door together, he didn’t say anything, he just stood there staring at him.   
“What are you doing here?” Kanan tried to ask.  
He did not respond, he just stared at Kanan, scrutinizing him.   
“Do you want something?” Kanan asked.  
Phantom remained silent, before disappearing like, well a phantom, from the exit-less room.  
Kanan was woken up suddenly by his alarm clock. 

At the same time Ezra woke up from a dream a very similar dream. He was alone in a room with the strange officer.  
“Who are you?” Ezra asked.  
The officer didn’t say anything.  
“What do you want with me?” Ezra asked.  
The officer didn’t respond but disappeared.   
When Ezra woke up he was jarred from his position, causing him to tumble down the slide onto the hard ground.  
“Ouch.” Ezra said, holding his head, which he ended up landing on.  
He stood up, dusted himself off the best he could from his already normally dirty clothes. His stomach rumbled from hunger, having not eaten in the past 24 hours thanks to the Imperials.   
“Well, there won’t be many people carrying around cash right now, I guess I’m pinching something from a store.” Ezra mumbled.


	4. Before the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, cause i actually have this story done, but seeing nice comments gives me the motivation to post it. 
> 
> (also minor character death in this chapter fyi but nothing major)

Chapter 4: Before the Date 

Kanan got ready for work, putting and extra pair of clothes in a bag for him to change into after work for his date with Hera. He was nervous, which was new for him. He hadn’t been this nervous since he was going to take his officer exam. He took a deep breath, and headed to work.  
Walking into the station he walked up to Hera.  
“Hey Hera.” Kanan said.  
“Hey Kanan.” Hera greeted. “Are you ready for tonight?”  
“Yeah,” Kanan responded trying to not sound nervous. “So we need to go on patrol now.”   
“Yep,” Hera said.  
“Think we will see Phantom?” Kanan asked.  
“Possibly, he seems to do something on Wednesday, whether it is pick-pocket or shoplift.” Hera explained.  
“What does he normally steal?” Kanan asked. Thinking it would be stuff like games or expensive.  
“The strange thing is, it’s normally food.” Hera said.  
“Food?” Kanan asked, “Why would he steal food? Can’t he get that at home?”  
“We’re not sure.” Hera said. “We would think it is just a phase, but it has been going on for several years.”   
“How many years?” Kanan asked.  
“I think it’s been about eight.” Zeb provided walking in from patrol.   
Chopper followed after him, he seemed to be in a bad mood.  
“Rough night?” Kanan asked.  
“Shut up.” Chopper said.  
“Someone missed their coffee.” Zeb remarked.  
“And I told you to shut up.” Chopper yelled.  
“We might want to leave.” Hera whispered to Kanan. “It won’t take long before Chop breaks out the taser.”  
“He will taser someone on the squad?” Kanan asked in a shocked whisper as he and Hera left the station to the cars.  
“He’s shocked everyone at least five times, including Ahsoka.” Hera said.  
“Wait, who’s Ahsoka?” Kanan asked.  
“Fulcrum.” Hera explained. “She prefers to be called Fulcrum, especially after her old partner ditched the department and became a part of the mob.”  
“Wow,” Kanan muttered.  
“She almost left the force all together, but she came back, and now she’s our head.” Hera explained. At this point the two had reached the cars, “Well we’ll talk later.”  
“Okay.” Kanan said. He got into his own car and started to drive around the town, it was boring, that was until he got a call on the scanner.  
“Officer Jarrus,” Fulcrum’s voice rang through. “We have a shoplifting on 3rd and Maple. You are closer than Hera, go check it out.”   
“Yes sir.” Kanan said, calling her ‘sir’ despite the fact that she was female.   
Kanan turned on his sirens and drove toward the site and what did he see, well of course Phantom running full speed away from the site, clutching an apple in his hand.   
Kanan pulled over and started after him, but he soon lost him.   
“Darn it.” Kanan said, before heading back to his car, and headed over to the store that was the victim of the shoplifting.  
“Oh, there you are officer. My guess is that Phantom got away.” the cashier asked.  
“Yeah, sorry, about that. What did he take?” Kanan asked. He saw the apple but figured there was other stuff.  
“Just an apple, I honestly don’t know why the manager made a big deal over it. Then again over all he’s probably stolen about $200 worth of groceries over the years.” the cashier said.  
“How many years has he been shoplifting?” Kanan asked.  
“About eight I think.” the cashier said. “He sometimes buys food, but he also shoplifts at least twice a week.”   
“What does he usually take, either stealing or buying?” Kanan asked trying to get information sorted out.  
“Just simple foods.” The cashier said. “Fruit, bread, can of beans occasionally. Not much.”  
“Odd.” Kanan said. “Well thank you for the information. I will keep an eye out for him.”   
Kanan walked back to his patrol car, and it was a silent for the rest of the day. 

However it was not so silent for Ezra.   
It all started because of the manager of the grocery store had put in a camera and saw him pinching an apple for breakfast. An alarm went off all over the store and he knew he was in for it. He ran, ran as fast as he could out of the store and down the streets.   
After about three blocks a police car started coming towards him.   
“Darn!” Ezra said. He picked up the pace as the officer, the same bloody officer that appeared in his dreams and seemed to have something against him. But he was too quick and agile he soon lost the officer. He slowed to a walking pace.   
“All that fuss over an apple.” Ezra said to himself, taking a bite of said fruit. He walked as he ate back to the park and took a seat on the bench. All too soon it seemed, the apple was gone. He tossed the core into a trash can. “I should probably stay out of that store for a while.”   
A little boy around four ran up to him. “Hi!”   
“Hey.” Ezra said with a smile, he liked younger kids, they saw him as a kid like them, not a thief or a nuisance like the adults did.  
“What’s your name?” the boy asked.  
Kids were also the only ones who cared to learn anything about him, “Ezra.”  
“I’m Sean.” the boy introduced. “Will you play with me?”  
“What would you like to play?” Ezra asked.  
“Maybe we can play with my ball.” Sean said pointing to his blue rubble ball about the size of a soccer ball.   
“Sure.” Ezra said.   
Sean smiled and grabbed the ball and tossed it at Ezra, who caught it and tossed it back.  
This went on for a few minutes, until a woman came over.   
“Sean, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?” the woman asked. Ezra supposed this was Sean’s mom.  
“But he’s not a stranger.” Sean protested. “He’s my friend.”   
“He is not your friend, he’s a dirty, naughty boy.” the woman spat, throwing the insult portion directly at Ezra, whose heart ached at the comment.   
“But,” Sean tried.   
“We’re going,” the woman said, grabbing Sean by the wrist, and started to drag him away. “I never want to see you talking to that boy again.”   
Ezra sat sadly on the bench. That’s why he hated adults, they only saw what was on the outside. He was dirty from his lack of access to a shower, and naughty, (because she couldn’t say anything else to a four year old) because it was the only way for him to survive on streets.   
Tears started to leak out of his eyes and down his cheeks, which Ezra quickly stopped, crying never solved anything. He got up and went closer to the playground to watch the younger kids play, no one else came over to him, supposedly told by their parents not to go near him, which just ended up making the pain worse. 

Across town later the day, Kanan walked back into the police department to go on stand-by. Hera was already there, she came over and smiled.  
“So what do you planed for our date?” Hera asked.  
A small blush crept up his neck as Kanan responded, “Well, do you know any good places to eat? I did kind of just get here and all.”  
“Yeah there’s this good diner a few blocks from here.” Hera suggested.  
“Okay.” Kanan said, thinking he should have thought this through better.   
“So what happened with you today?” Hera asked.  
“Well Phantom shoplifted today, but he got away.” Kanan said.  
“He’s always does.” Hera said.  
“I’m beginning wonder what is up with that kid.” Kanan said.  
“What do you mean?” Hera questioned.  
“Well I questioned the cashier, and apparently he’s been shoplifting for the past eight years, but it is never much.” Kanan said. “She said it’s always simple food. And according to a citizen he always takes less than half the cash in the wallet when he pickpockets.”   
“Yeah.” Hera said, sound slightly suspicious herself.   
“And he seemed rather short, skinny and dirty for a kid his age.” Kanan said.   
“So, you think something maybe up at home, like his parents neglect him?” Hera asked.  
“Yeah,” Kanan said. “To bad we don’t know where he lives.”

Ezra went back into the tunnel slide he was currently living in after all the kids left for their naps. He wanted to see about getting some more sleep before going to find someone to pick pocket.   
In Ezra’s sleep he of course was plagued by dreams, mostly bad.  
“Ezra hide under the bed.” his mother ordered.  
“Why?” the seven year old Ezra asked.  
“Don’t question your mother just do it.” his dad said.  
Ezra crawled under the bed and could see his parents feet. Suddenly he heard the door slam open.  
“Well if it isn’t the Bridgers.” said of voice Ezra didn’t recognize.  
“We don’t want trouble. Leave now and we won’t call the police.” Ezra’s dad said.  
“Now see why would we do that?” the stranger questioned.  
“Please, just leave us be.” Ezra’s mom begged.  
“Oh we will leave you be, for the rest of eternity.” the stranger said manically. “Imperials, you know what to do.”   
Imperials? That was the mob his parents spoke out about.   
There was a loud bang, Ezra realized it was a gunshot, before he saw his mom fall to the ground, blood coming from her chest. Ezra bit his hand to keep from screaming. Another gunshot and his dad fell to the ground blood coming from his stomach.   
“Let’s get out of here before the cops show,” the head Imperial said. “They should be here in a couple of hours,” he added with a laugh.   
Ezra waited until he was sure they left the house.   
“Mom?” Ezra asked quietly. “Dad?”  
“Ezra,” his father responded.  
Ezra crawled out and went over to him.   
“Dad.” Ezra whispered.   
“Ezra, I’m going to be honest with you.” Ezra’s dad said.  
“Okay.” Ezra nodded.  
“Your mom is dead. And I’m dying.” Ezra’s dad said.  
Ezra wasn’t stupid, he knew what dying meant. “No, daddy, you, you can’t.”  
“There’s no stopping it Ezra.” Ezra’s dad said. “Ezra you’re a smart boy. I know you can make it.”  
“I need you.” Ezra sobbed.   
“I’m sorry Ezra. You can’t have me.” Ezra’s dad said. “Be strong son. I” he started to close his eyes, “love,” he never finished his sentence.  
“Daddy, Mommy?” Ezra asked sobbing. And he wailed and sobbed until four hours passed and the police showed up.   
“Get the bodies out of here.” the head cop said.  
Two officers grabbed his parents’ bodies.   
Ezra lifted his arms, begging to being picked up and comforted, the police ignored him and walked out. He didn’t know what to do so he followed them out.  
“Wait,” Ezra called after as the last cop was leaving.   
“Go away kid.” the officer said.  
“What will happen to me?” Ezra asked with tears in his eyes.  
The officer turned to look at him, before turning and leaving, leaving the seven year old orphan to fend for himself.   
Ezra woke up with a cry of distress and like this morning ended up tumbling down the slide and onto the ground. “Uff.”   
Ezra got up off the ground thinking of his nightmare of a memory, he hated the police, probably all because of that jerk officer.   
Ezra walked around the town to find someone to pickpocket.


	5. Date Probelms

Chapter 5: Date Problems

“Alright it is seven, we are officially off.” Hera said.  
“Okay,” Kanan said, “I brought a change of clothes.”   
“So did I,” Hera smiled, we can change in the restrooms in the back.  
The two of them went into their respected bathrooms and quickly changed. Kanan wondered while he changed if he was dressed formal enough, or to formal, because he had no idea what Hera was wearing. He was currently wearing a pair of his nicer jeans and a green button up collared shirt. But stepping out of the bathroom he saw the Hera was also wearing a pair a dark jeans and a dress shirt.   
“You look nice.” Kanan said.  
“Thanks, you do to.” Hera said. “Shall we go?”  
“You best lead the way.” Kanan said. “I’m not sure where this diner is.”   
“Just a few blocks down, it’s called The Asteroid Belt.” Hera said, taking the slight lead, leading Kanan the opposite direction from his apartment.   
“Where do you live Hera?” Kanan asked, wondering if she would walk home alone, not wanting anything to happen to her, even though Kanan was sure she was fully capable to fight off any potential attackers.  
“A few miles away, I drive my car to work, we’ll just stop by the station to grab it after we’re done.” Hera explained.  
“Okay.” Kanan said with a smile, glad that she would be safe.  
The young new couple walked into the diner.   
“Hello, table for two?” the waiter asked.  
“Yes.” Kanan said.  
“Follow me,” the waiter instructed. He led Kanan and Hera to a small booth in the corner. They took a seat and he gave them their menus. “What can I get you to drink?”  
“I’ll have a strawberry ice tea.” Hera said.  
“I’ll have a lemon water.” Kanan said.  
“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” the waiter said and left the table.  
“So, what is good here?” Kanan asked, looking at the menu.   
“The burgers are good, but the fries are the best.” Hera replied.  
“Okay.” Kanan said, looking at the burger section.  
The waiter came back with their drinks. “Do you know what you would like to eat?”  
“I’m ready,” Kanan told Hera.  
“I’ll have the Philly Cheese Steak. Extra seasoning on the fries.” Hera requested.  
“I’ll have the Bacon Cheeseburger.” Kanan said.  
“I’ll get those going for you.” the waiter said and left.   
“So where did you live before you were dispatched here?” Hera asked.  
“Oh, I lived over in Coruscant,” Kanan said.   
“What made you transfer?” Hera asked.  
Kanan bit his lip, Hera had accidently brought up a touchy subject. “The new chief thought I was unstable from an event that happened a few months back, so when he came into power he transferred me over, thinking getting me out of the city would help.”   
“Oh, what happened?” Hera asked.  
“On a drug bust, my partner, Depa Billaba, was KIA.”(killed in action if you didn’t know) Kanan said.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Hera apologized.   
“It’s fine.” Kanan said with a small smile. “You guys would have found out eventually.”   
There was a small awkward moment silence, Hera was silent not knowing what to say after that, and Kanan was too nervous to try to start a different subject.   
Kanan took a drink of his water, cheeks slightly puckering at the sourness of the lemon.  
“Did they put like half a lemon in that water?” Kanan joked, trying to kill the silence.  
Hera responded with a small laugh, ‘Man,’ Kanan thought, ‘she has a beautiful laugh.’  
“So, are you enjoying Lothal so far?” Hera asked.  
“I guess, it is a lot smaller than Coruscant.” Kanan said. “I really wonder about Phantom sometimes though.”  
“I know what you mean.” Hera said. “I wasn’t on the force when he randomly showed up but I have been trying to deal with him for the past four years or so.”  
“I mean, he’s been doing this for what I have heard, nearly eight years. He’s about fourteen or fifteen, that means he’s been doing this since he was about seven.” Kanan said. “Why would a seven year old pickpocket?”  
“We may never know. We may never know who he is.” Hera said.  
The waiter came back with their food, “Enjoy your meal.”  
“Thanks.” Kanan and Hera responded in sync.  
The two ate with some small talk. When the waiter came back with the bill, Kanan grabbed it before Hera could, not letting her see it, “I got this.” Putting the money in the sleeve and the waiter walked by and grabbed it.   
“Shall we head out?” Hera asked. “Maybe get some ice cream on the way?”  
“Sure.” Kanan said, putting five dollar bill on the table for a tip.

Ezra was walking down the side walk, trying to find someone to pick-pocket. Finding a couple in their thirties, he saw how the woman had her purse place, it was in the perfect position to grab the wallet in it.   
Making his move quickly he grabbed the wallet and looked inside. There was about $25 in it, so Ezra grabbed the ten dollar bill. But placing the wallet back inside the purse led to trouble. The man turned around and saw him.  
“You!” the man said, Ezra quickly realized that this was the same officer who has been bugging him all week.  
“You!” Ezra returned, before turning and running, he heard footsteps behind him and knew the officer, and possibly his girlfriend were chasing him.   
Ezra ran and ran, trying to lose them, before he arrived back at the park. No need to let them know where he was currently living.  
“Stop!” the officer demanded.  
“Um, no.” Ezra called back.   
Ezra ran before he made the mistake of looking back to see how close his chaser was, before he ran straight into a bench, causing him to face plant to the ground.  
The officer grabbed Ezra’s wrists and held them behind his back and placed a knee on the small of his back.  
“Fine take the money back.” Ezra relented.   
“I will, but you will be coming with me as well.” the officer said.   
“Where?” Ezra asked.  
“The police department.” the officer said, forcing him to his feet.  
“While that sounds like fun, I have plans.” Ezra said, he twisted himself out of the officer’s grasp and ran the officer must have been in shock because he didn’t follow him. Ezra didn’t stop until he reached the park.   
“Well, I guess I won’t be eating supper, again.” Ezra said, he had lost the money when the officer had him pinned on the ground.   
He climbed up to the tunnel slide and got in trying to get comfortable, despite the pain in his arms from being pulled back, wrists from being gripped, and back from being pressed on. “Did he have to be so rough?” Ezra asked himself, rubbing his wrists before hearing his stomach rumble from hunger. “I know,” Ezra told it, “But I don’t have anything, like normal.” Ezra took a while, but he eventually fell back asleep. 

Hera was waiting for Kanan in front of the police station.  
“I take it you didn’t catch him?” Hera asked.  
“Well I caught him, but he got away.” Kanan said. “I got your money back though.” Handing back the cash.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hera said. “I had a great time.”  
“Even though you got pick pocketed?” Kanan asked with a smirk.  
“Well, that was a down side.” Hera said. “Maybe we could do this again sometime, and hopefully not get pick pocketed again.”  
“I would really like that.” Kanan said.  
“Well, I better head home.” Hera said.   
“Me too.” Kanan said. He watched to make sure Hera got in her car alright, before tuning and heading down the street to his apartment. Thinking about Phantom the entire time. He was so close to catching him. “I’ll get him next time, I just know it.” He watched TV for a bit upon entering his apartment but went to bed early, he was tired from his chase after all.


	6. Small Help

Chapter 6: Small Help

Ezra woke up that morning, and for once slid down the slide instead of tumbling down. His arms and wrist hurt slightly but not as much as the knot that was in his stomach due to lack of food. In the last 48 hours he’s only had an apple and some peanut butter. He knew this was a lot less then even a baby should eat, but it didn’t help that he had no money.   
“I already stole from the store once this week, and pick pocketed twice, even though I didn’t get to keep last night’s money. I shouldn’t steal today.” Ezra muttered to himself.   
Ezra walked down the streets trying to figure out what to do. As he walked he saw a man sitting on the ground with a cardboard sign that read, “money.”   
Ezra walked down a few more blocks before pondering this. “Should I beg? Would people even do anything? I mean, they all know that I have pick-pocketed them. They probably won’t give me money.” Another rumble in his stomach reminded him of his lack of food. “Maybe they would give me food.”   
Ezra ducked into an alley and found a piece of cardboard. Now he just needed something to write with. He searched around before thinking, maybe he could ask a store if he could borrow a marker.  
He approached the office supply store, they were bound to have some.  
“Excuse me?” Ezra asked, trying to use his manners.  
“Phantom.” the clerk glared.  
“Could I borrow a marker for like two minutes, please?” Ezra asked.  
“No.” the clerk said.  
“I won’t even leave the parking lot. You can literally watch me use it until I bring it back.” Ezra tried to persuade.  
“The answer is still no Phantom.” the clerk said. “Now get out of here before I call the police.”   
Ezra grew angry, at the persistent use of ‘Phantom’ and the unreasonableness of the clerk to let him borrow a 50 cent marker for two minutes. Add to the fact that the last thing he wanted was another run in with the cops, especially after last night. But he took a deep breath, knowing that if he let his anger get the better of him would just get him in more trouble.  
“Alright, alright, no need to bring the cops into this.” Ezra said. “I’ll leave.” And he did just that. Walking around town some more he looked at the sky. He didn’t like the look of those clouds. The clouds confirmed his fears when not even a minute later it started to rain, which quickly turned into a down pour. In less than a minute he was soaked. Ezra ducked into the nearest building, which happened to be a diner.  
A small ding singled his entry.  
“How may I help…you?” the waitress asked, pausing slightly when she saw who it was.  
“Can I please just hunker down here for a bit. The rain and everything?” Ezra asked.  
The waitress thought about it for a bit, “Don’t bother any customers.”   
“I won’t. I promise.” Ezra said.  
The waitress sighed and led Ezra to a table, leaving him a menu that he didn’t even bother to look at. He knew he couldn’t get anything. It took about fifteen minutes before an young lady, about 25 to realize that Ezra wasn’t looking at the menu. She must have been from out of town, because she didn’t recognize Ezra as Phantom.  
“Hey, aren’t you going to order something?” she asked.  
“Just trying to get out of the rain.” Ezra told her.  
“You must be hungry, it is almost lunch time.” the lady said.  
“I don’t have any money.” Ezra responding with a small smile, trying not make the lady pity him.  
She looked at him, before turning to her menu. She signaled the waitress over and whispered something to her.   
Ezra sighed, looking out the window, seeing it was still pouring. He knew he was about to get kicked out for bugging the lady.   
But the waitress never came over to kick him out though. In fact, it took about twenty minutes for her to come over at all, and when she did, she set food in front of Ezra: a basket of five chicken tenders and fries and a glass of water. Ezra stared at it for a moment.  
“I didn’t order this. I can’t pay for it.” Ezra told the waitress.  
“The young lady over there ordered and bought it for you.” the waitress said slightly bitter, pointing to the lady Ezra had spoken to earlier.   
Ezra made eye contact with the lady, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
“No problem kid. It looked like you could’ve used the meal.” the lady replied before turning to her own meal.   
Ezra grabbed one of the chicken tenders. It was warm in his hand. It had been so long since he had a warm meal, or a real meal at all. He took a bite. It had to be the most delicious thing he has eaten in the past almost eight years. After that tender was done he took up the next one.  
After all the chicken was gone, Ezra started on the fries. They were just as good as the chicken tenders.  
The food was now gone, and it had stopped raining. Ezra finished off his water before heading over the lady’s table, who was reading a book currently.  
“I wanted to thank you again.” Ezra said.  
“It’s no problem kid.” the lady said.  
“Ezra, my name is Ezra.” Ezra told the incredibly nice lady.  
“I’m Dari Thane. Well, I should probably get back on the road, I have a long drive ahead of me.” Dari said.  
So Ezra was right, she was from out of town. “Have a safe drive.”   
“Thanks.” Dari said. “You be safe too Ezra.”   
Dari left the diner and Ezra watched her get in a car a drive off.   
“Thanks for the meal.” Ezra told the waitress.  
“The rain is done and so is the food,” the waitress said full of spite. “Get out of here Phantom.”   
“Fine.” Ezra said, with the same amount of spite. As he was about to walk out of the door he turned back towards the waitress, “And I have a name! And if you care to know, it isn’t Phantom!” He walked out the door, slightly upset that he couldn’t slam it. He headed back towards the park.   
After he reached it he sat on a slightly damp park bench. “Why is it that the only person that ever cared about me in the past eight years, was someone who I will never see again.” Ezra choked back a sob.   
Dari sort of saw Ezra for what he is, a hungry child, in need of a little compassion. But all to soon she had to leave, before she could see who he is.


	7. Another Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own theses songs in here....

Chapter 7: Another Chance

It had been about a week since Kanan had his date with Hera. They both had enjoyed themselves very much, until Phantom showed up and pick-pocketed them. Kanan considered asking her out again, and hopefully not get pick-pocketed again.   
“Well, it’s worth a shot.” Kanan said.  
“What?” Hera asked.  
‘Uh-oh’ Kanan thought. He said that out loud, waiting on call with Hera after a long day on patrol. There had been a small issue at a small business firm, the local mob, the Imperials, were bugging the owners half the day.   
“Well, Hera, I wanted to know, if you would be interested in going on another date with me?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Hera said.  
“I mean, last time didn’t go so well but—wait.” Kanan stammered. “What did you say?”  
“I said, yes.” Hera said.  
“Oh,” Kanan said.  
Hera smiled, “What were you thinking?”   
“How about a movie after work tomorrow?” Kanan suggested.  
“That sound nice.” Hera said. “What movie were you thinking?”   
“Um, well, what would you like to see?” Kanan asked, stammering with is words some.  
“How would feel about, that new Cinderella film?” Hera asked.  
“Sounds good.” Kanan said.  
“It’s a date. Tomorrow after work. Then maybe we could walk around town some.” Hera said.  
“Yeah, it’s a date.” Kanan said, blushing lightly, which thankfully Hera didn’t notice.

The following afternoon Ezra walked down the street, trying to get back to his slide, yes at this point he started it his, before it got to dark. He stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal to change so he could cross.   
While he waited Ezra started to hum a song, the humming turned into singing, “What's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own, and here it goes. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that it’s not fair. Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me.” Ezra did not notice the person who walked up to him next to the cross walk, until he was passed a dollar. Ezra stared at it confused for a moment before looking at the person while he took the dollar. “Why?”  
“You’re a good singer.” the person said. It was a teenage boy about seventeen. “I always carry around small bills to give to street performers I like.” The crosswalk gave a small beep to signal they could now walk across. “See ya around,” as he started to walk.  
Ezra gave a smile and put the cash in his pocket. Maybe tonight he could sing somewhere with a container he could find. That would be a nice way to get food money with stealing. He jogged across the crosswalk and started to search for a container to receive money. He quickly found an old metal lunch box in an alleyway near a dumpster. Quickly checking it’s condition, it seemed like it would be perfect for the job.   
“Now I will need to find a place to go, and some lyrics.” Ezra said. “I know the library will print of stuff for like ten cents a page. With this dollar I can get ten songs.”   
Ezra walked into the library and asked to use the computer. Ezra looked up some song lyrics that looked good and copied them to a word document.  
“Do you need help?” the library worker asked.  
“I would like to print this out please.” Ezra said.  
“Ten pages?” the worker asked. “That would be a dollar.”  
Ezra handed him the dollar he earned earlier.   
“Okay, it will be a minute Phantom.” the worker said before leaving. Ezra frowned slightly at being called Phantom. While the library was usually pretty nice about his presence like normal, they didn’t bother to learn his name.   
The worker returned with the ten sheets of paper. “There you go.”  
“Thanks, I’ll leave now.” Ezra said, and did just that.   
Ezra grabbed his lunch box and started scouting for a place to sing later that night. 

“So are you ready?” Hera asked.   
Their shift was finally over and they had both changed in jeans and a T-shirt.   
“Yep.” Kanan said. As they walked out of the station a question came to his mind. “So where is the movie theater?”   
“This way,” Hera said, leading him the direction of his apartment. The theater ended up being five blocks past it.  
“Wow, how did I not notice this before?” Kanan asked, marveling at the size of the building.   
Hera smiled. The two walked into the theater and ordered their tickets for the movie, then they bought popcorn and drinks.   
The two of them made into the theater room and took seats in the middle of the row near the back.   
About halfway through the movie Hera leaned in and placed her head on Kanan’s shoulder, Kanan smiled and leaned his head into hers.  
When the credits started to roll Hera did something to surprise Kanan she turned and kissed him on the cheek. Kanan was happy it was still dark in the theater because his face heated up to the point where it was no doubt beet red.   
Finally the lights came on.   
“So where would you like to walk?” Kanan asked.  
“The park sounds nice.” Hera suggested. The two headed that way.   
They walked in silence, enjoying one another’s company. Until they started to hear something.   
“It sounds like, someone singing.” Hera said softly.  
“I hear it too.” Kanan said.   
“When everything feels like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.” the voice sang.  
“Oh I love this song, let’s find who is singing.” Hera suggested.  
“Okay.” Kanan agreed and the two followed the voice.  
“When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.” the voice sang and Kanan and Hera found the singer. They were both shocked to find that it was Phantom. They were just enough in the shadows of the trees that he wouldn’t see them. By Phantom sat an open lunch box that held some cash in it.   
“When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” Phantom continued to sing. “And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am.”  
Phantom stopped singing due to the end of the song.   
“You have to admit, he’s good.” Hera said.  
“Yeah,” Kanan admitted, as he watched a man put a couple of dollars into the lunch box.  
They watched Phantom pull out another sheet of paper, possibly lyrics for his next song. 

Ezra pulled out the next song and smiled. He hoped this song would get him a good deal of money. He probably already had around $20.   
He took a deep breath and started to sing, “I am a question to the world not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway, you don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be. And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own, they don't know me 'cause I'm not here.”  
Ezra loved this song, it felt like it was about him sometimes. He couldn’t dwell on this because he had to continue to song. “And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same, they don't know me 'cause I'm not here.” The chorus really seemed to be made about him.   
“And you see the things they never see, all you wanted I could be. Now you know me and I'm not afraid. And I wanna tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man? They can't break me as long as I know who I am.” ‘If only there was someone there for me,’ Ezra thought quickly before continuing, “And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me but I'm still here.”

Kanan was almost getting teary eyed at Phantom’s song. Almost. It was Phantom after all.   
Phantom, still unfased by his presences continued his song. “They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe! And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change? They're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now 'cause I'm still here. I'm the one 'cause I'm still here. I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here.”   
Hera nudged him slightly. “You should give him some cash. I think he’s earned it for once.”   
Kanan did notice that throughout the song that a few people had stopped for a bit before tossing a bit of money in the box before moving on.   
Kanan pulled $3 out of his wallet and approached Phantom, who had a grew a surprised look before putting on a poker face. He didn’t see the money. “Well if it isn’t the infamous officer.” As Kanan leaned down to put the money in the box Phantom grew defensive. “Now listen here, I earned every bit of that fair and square.” This made Kanan pause in curiosity. “I haven’t even done anything wrong in the past 24 hours.”  
Kanan dropped his money in the lunch box, leaving Phantom stunned.   
“Have a nice night, kid.” Kanan said, choosing to call him generically by what he was instead by ‘Phantom.’ He didn’t know why though, he probably just figured he didn’t enjoy being called ‘Phantom’ constantly.   
As Kanan walked off with Hera he heard him call after, “You too, sir.”   
Kanan gave a small smile. Maybe all Phantom needed was a chance. That wouldn’t stop him from trying to stop him the next time he stole something, but maybe, he could figure out why he did it. 

Ezra sang two more songs after the officer left. After that he decided he should probably stop before he damaged his voice. He grabbed his lunch box full of money and counted it out. He had about $45, so an amazing hull. This could give him enough food for a week and a half if he spent it wisely and ate the food wisely.   
He headed back to his slide, and slept cuddling with his box of money like a teddy bear. Just dreaming of being able to eat for the next week and half, but frowned when he remembered that it would be the end of the month before that was over. And if the Imperials were true to their word, he might not live long enough to see it through.


	8. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhh violence in this chapter....

Chapter 8: Out of Time

It had been about a week since Ezra had sang on the streets, and honestly it was his best week of his life, due to the fact that since he earned $45 he had a steady intake of food, even getting two meals a day, and he still had some left. He glanced at the newspaper stand as he walked towards the store to get lunch. The day was Monday, September the 26th. Four days until the anniversary of his parents death, and four days from his dead line with the Imperials.  
He already knew his answer for the Imperials. He wouldn’t join them. The only question was, how badly was Ezra going to get beaten from refusing them again. Would they take his money too? He would just have either hide it before they found him, or use the rest of the money before then.  
Ezra walked into the grocery store and headed over to the aisle he wanted. He decided he would get some peanut butter crackers. Grabbing a box and take it up to check out where he paid for it. As he walked back towards the park he started to eat his lunch.  
Sitting on the park he ate his crackers and watched the kids play. “It’s been a while since I actually played,” Ezra muttered to himself. It was kind of hard to find time to play, when you busy trying to survive.  
A young girl ran up to Ezra, “Hi!”  
‘Might as well enjoy the conversation while I have it.’ Ezra thought. “Hey there.”  
“Are you here by yourself?” the girl asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra admitted.  
“I’m here with my mommy.” the girl said, she pointed over towards a woman across the park. “My name is Amber.”  
“That’s pretty,” Ezra told her. “My name is Ezra.”  
“Cool.” Amber said. “I can’t wait till I’m big like you, then I can come to the park alone.”  
Ezra gave her a smile, not knowing how else to respond. True he was probably old enough to go to the park alone, if he wasn’t already forced to do so, due to the fact that he was always alone. “You’ll get there eventually.” He told her finally figuring how to answer her.  
“We came to the park because I only had a half-day of school.” Amber told him. “Mommy said it was because I was doing a good job in school that we could come.”  
“Cool.” Ezra said enjoying the conversation.  
“Why aren’t you in school?” Amber asked.  
“I don’t go to school.” Ezra said.  
“Why?” Amber asked.  
Now Ezra was cursing the fact that young children were so curious. Luckily, for once, Amber’s mother came over.  
“Amber, we have to go now.” Amber’s mom commanded.  
“But we just got here.” Amber complained.  
“And now we are going.” Amber’s mom stated.  
Ezra sighed and started to walk off, before Amber’s mom could turn her anger on him. He closed his box of crackers so he could eat the rest later, for supper most likely. He walked over and crawled under the tunnel slide and hid his crackers with the lunch box of money.  
Ezra approached a man that was watching his child play.  
“Excuse me?” Ezra asked.  
“What?” the man asked. Ezra could tell he was not happy about him talking to him.  
“Could you give me the time please?” Ezra asked. He always tried to be polite, because it sometimes put people in a better mood.  
The man pulled out his phone. “It’s 2:30.”  
“Thank you sir.” Ezra said. “Have a nice day.”  
The man did not respond to that so Ezra walked away and down the street. Everything was going fine, until someone grabbed him by the arm and roughly and pulled him into an alley.

Kanan was thoroughly bored. He stilled had half an hour until his patrol was over, and nothing had happened all day. He decided he would go off his designated route, hoping to find something interesting.  
He drove for maybe a couple of blocks and decided that this was just as boring. Until he heard screaming drifting through his open window. It sounded like it was coming from a couple of blocks down.  
“Please! Someone! Help!”

Ezra was scared and confused at the same time when he was pulled into the alleyway. Who would be doing that to him? He was forced to turn and face his assailant head on. It turned out that he had not one, but three assailants, and they were Imperials, one of whom was Mr. Science.  
“What do you want?” Ezra spat.  
“Well Phantom, your time is up. You have to come to a decision on whether you are joining us or not.” Mr. Science said.  
“It’s only the 26th! You said I had until the end of the month.” Ezra protested.  
“You are about as dumb as you look, aren’t you Phantom. It’s the last Monday of the month, therefore, it’s the end of the month.” Mr. Science explained, like he did best.  
“That’s not fair!” Ezra protest once again.  
“You know all too well Phantom that life isn’t fair.” Mr. Science said. “Now, what is your answer?”  
“My answer remains the same. I don’t ever plan on joining you or your goons, Mr. Science.” Ezra said.  
“You’ve defied us too many times Phantom. You are going to have to pay for that.” Mr. Science said.  
“I don’t have any money on me.” Ezra said cockily.  
“Your life will be your payment.” Mr. Science said. “Get him boys.”  
Before Ezra had any time to think, he was punched to the face, with enough force to send him sprawling on his back. Where he was met with repeated blows with kicks to anywhere they could reach. Ezra’s instincts took over and he curled into a ball the best he could, protecting his head.  
“Please! Someone! Help!” Ezra begged. He didn’t care who would help him, he just needed help.  
One of Mr. Science’s goons got in a lucky kick and nailed him in the head. Ezra’s vision went blurry and he had trouble hearing, like his head was underwater.  
“Enough.” Mr. Science ordered. Ezra almost breathed out a sigh of relief, almost. Because the next thing he heard was the sound of a gun cocking.  
Ezra looked up and saw that Mr. Science had a hand gun pointed directly at him. His thoughts started to move a million miles an hour. ‘So this is how it ends. In an alleyway, alone. No one to miss me. Hell, everyone will probably be relieved when they read the papers and find out that “Phantom” is dead. That is, if my death even appears in the newspaper. No one will mourn me, like I mourned my parents. Maybe, this is for the best, maybe it’s best if I die. No one would care anyway.’  
“Well, Phantom. It seems like you are about to become a phantom.” Mr. Science laughed.  
Ezra closed his eyes, wondering if it would hurt much. He knew that when he would open his eyes again he would be with his parents, that is, if there is an afterlife, and he did end up in the same place his parents did. He readied himself for the pain, then nothing.  
He heard the gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an update.....comments :)


	9. Rescued

Chapter 9: Rescued.

But, nothing happened. There was no pain, no cold or warm feeling, he was still in pain from his beating.   
Another gunshot, but again nothing.  
And yet another gunshot, but once again there nothing happened.   
He opened his eyes and saw three figures laying on the ground. Ezra realized that these were the Imperials, and that they were dead. But who killed them? He strained his eyes and he saw he was being slowly approached by a man. It took a moment to register that this man was the officer. 

Kanan couldn’t believe what he had just done. He had just killed not one but three people. But in his defense they were mob members about to murder a teenage boy. He knew who the boy was. One of the mob members said who it was right before he was about to shoot the kid.   
Kanan had just save Phantom’s life.   
Kanan slowly approached Phantom, trying not to spook him. “Phantom, are you alright?”  
Phantom stared up at him in confusion. “You saved me?”  
“Well, yeah.” Kanan said, bending down so he was one knee next to Phantom.   
“Why?” Phantom asked.  
“Would you have rather died?” Kanan asked.  
“Maybe.” Phantom said.   
Kanan was silent. He was not expecting that answer. Kanan reached out to try to help, and Phantom flinched away.  
“I’m trying to help you.” Kanan said gently.  
“Said the officer who chased me down for eight blocks three times.” Phantom said.  
“You’re hurt. Let me help.” Kanan said.   
“I don’t need your help.” Phantom said. Kanan stood and saw Phantom pushing himself up. Phantom stood for a moment, before falling over, luckily Kanan caught him.   
“You’re coming with me.” Kanan said. He picked Phantom up bridal style, which the boy was too weak to protest. He brought him back out to the squad car and placed him in the back seat. After carefully buckling him in he went around to the front and started to drive to the station. His patrol shift was nearly over anyway. 

Ezra’s thoughts were muddled from pain and confusion. The officer that seemed to hate him, just saved his life. He tried to help him, he carried him, but now he was in the cop car.  
Ezra refused to talk to the officer as he drove. All too soon, the officer pulled into the police department. After the car was parked the officer walked out and let Ezra out.   
“Come on.” the officer said. He led Ezra into the building with a firm but gentle hand on the shoulder, which confused him even more.  
As they were about to walk into the building a big buff man walked out. Ezra recognized him as another officer.   
“Wait, Jarrus, you actually caught Phantom?” the buff officer said.  
So the troublesome officer’s name was Jarrus.   
“It’s complicated Zeb.” Jarrus said.  
“Well have fun with your interrogation,” the officer, Zeb apparent, said.  
‘So even though I was the victim I was still being interrogated. That doesn’t seem fair.’ Ezra thought.   
Jarrus brought him in and set him in a chair on one side of a desk, and sat in the other chair on the other side.  
Ezra refused to make eye contact with Jarrus.  
“Now what was that about in the alley?” Jarrus asked.  
“What part?” Ezra asked, unsure when the nosey officer was talking about.  
“Why were those mob member trying to kill you?” Jarrus asked.  
“I refused to join them, one too many times.” Ezra admitted.  
“Why would they want a fourteen year old in the mob?” Jarrus asked.  
“How should I know?” Ezra snapped.  
“Okay, no need to get upset.” Jarrus said.  
There was an awkward silence until a female officer came inside. Ezra recognized her as Jarrus’ girlfriend.  
“You got Phantom?” she asked full of surprise.  
“Yeah, Hera, I got him.” Jarrus said. “I saved his life from the mob.”  
Ezra glared. “I have a name you know!”   
“Would you care to share it then?” Jarrus asked.  
“I don’t even know your name.” Ezra defended.   
“True,” Jarrus said. “My name is Officer Kanan Jarrus.”  
“Ezra Bridger.” Ezra said after a pause.  
“What?” Kanan asked.  
“My name is Ezra Bridger.” Ezra said.  
“Okay, Ezra, how about you give us your phone number and we can get your parents down here.” Kanan said.  
“You can’t.” Ezra said.  
“Your parents will be worried when they don’t hear from you.” Hera said.  
“They won’t be. They can’t be.” Ezra said.  
“Why not?” Kanan asked.  
“’Cause their dead.” Ezra said.

Kanan’s eyes widened at that statement.   
“I’m sorry.” Hera said.  
“Nice to know someone cares.” Ezra said sarcastically.  
“Who do you live with?” Kanan asked.  
“No one.” Ezra said. “I live on the streets.”   
Kanan glanced at Hera, wondering what to do with this information.   
“Can I leave now?” Ezra asked.  
“Where will you go?” Kanan asked.  
“I’m currently staying at the park.” Ezra said.  
Kanan didn’t know what to say.  
“Well, if we’re done here. I’ll be going.” Ezra said and started to get up  
“Sit!” Kanan ordered forcefully.  
Ezra sat down without question.  
“I want to know something else. When I asked you, ‘would you have rather died,’ you replied with ‘maybe.’ Why?” Kanan questioned.  
“When you live on the streets, it’s quite obvious no one likes you. Why would I want to live longer with everyone hating me, when I could die and be free from it all? No one would care if I died. No one cares about me.” Ezra responded voice almost breaking.   
Hera stared at him with sadness in her eyes.   
Kanan thought about how he would respond. Then he figured it out.  
“What if there was someone to care about you?” Kanan asked.   
Ezra scoffed. “The cops didn’t even care when my parents died right in front of me. They didn’t care for me then, and who is going to care about a dirty street-rat orphan like me?”  
“I will.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah right.” Ezra said. “The only thing you want to do with me is find a way to pack me away in the slammer.”  
“That’s not true. Not anymore,” Kanan said.  
Ezra stayed silent. ‘What is he talking about.’  
“I want to help you Ezra.” Kanan said.  
“You aren’t messing with me?” Ezra asked for confirmation.  
“No.” Kanan said.   
Ezra noticed Hera slipping away.  
“How about to you tell me who you are.” Kanan said.  
Ezra remembered the song he sang a week ago, with the main lyric being, ‘I just want you to know who I am.’  
“What do you want to know?” Ezra asked.  
Kanan gave him a smile. “How about we have this conversation when we get home.”  
“We? Home?” Ezra questioned. Kanan couldn’t possibly be meaning what Ezra thought he said.  
“I want you to stay with me from now on. I will feed you, keep you safe, and be there for you.” Kanan said.  
Ezra had tears glistening in his eyes. “Really?”  
“I meant every word.” Kanan said.   
Ezra’s throat welled up due to happiness. Kanan really cared, cared about him. He couldn’t even speak. He nodded.  
Kanan gave him a gentle and friendly smile. “Well I have to be here until seven, and then we can go home.”  
Ezra nodded that he understood, still unable to speak.  
There was a silence, which Ezra was grateful for, it allowed him to gather his thoughts.  
“Here, let me have a look at your injuries.” Kanan said, grabbing a small med kit from the corner.   
“Okay,” Ezra said, he pulled off his dirty T-shirt to reveal his chest. Bruises and some scars could be seen under all the dirt.  
“First things first when we get home. You need to shower.” Kanan said with a smile.


	10. Planning

Chapter 10: Planning

While Kanan was doing his best to patch Ezra up, Hera approached them.   
“Kanan, Fulcrum wants to speak to you.” Hera said.  
“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Kanan said. He got up and Ezra pulled his shirt back on.   
Kanan approached Fulcrum’s office knowing she would most likely be talking to him about how he just shot and killed three people. He knocked.   
“Come in.” Fulcrum said.  
Kanan opened the door.   
“Take a seat Officer Jarrus.” Fulcrum instructed. Kanan did as his Commissioner requested. “No doubt you know what this is about.”   
“How I shot those mob members?” Kanan guessed.  
“Yes.” Fulcrum said. “I need your side of the story.”   
“Well I was driving by an alley when I heard someone cry for help.” Kanan started. “When I approached I saw two of them beating on a young teenage boy. The leader ordered them to stop and he pulled a gun on the kid. And before he had the chance to shoot the kid I shot him. His buddies pulled out guns and turned them on me so I shot them down.”   
“The boy?” Fulcrum asked.  
“He’s fine. He’s over by my desk.” Kanan explained.  
“Can you bring him in here?” Fulcrum asked.   
“Sure.” Kanan said. He stood and opened the door. “Hey Ezra, come in here for a moment.” 

Ezra got up to do as Kanan asked, he wanted to be sure do what he asked to keep him nice, so he wouldn’t change his mind and just send back onto the streets.   
Kanan let Ezra into the room. It was relatively dark, but had enough light for Ezra to make out who must have been the head officer. She was pretty attractive in Ezra’s mind, she in a way, reminded him of his mom.  
“Hello ma’am.” Ezra said, figuring that he should start.  
“Have a seat…” she started, but paused not knowing his name.   
“Ezra.” Ezra provided with a smile, happy that she was not using ‘Phantom.’  
“I’m Commissioner Fulcrum. I just want your side of the story of what happened.” she said.   
“Well, I was walking down the street, until I was grabbed and dragged into the alley way.” Ezra started. “The Imperials were trying to get me to join them again. When I refused they thought I did it one too many times. Two of them started beating on me, and when the third told them ‘enough’ I thought I was safe, until I heard the gun cock. I looked up and saw the gun pointing in my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for death, then I heard three gun shots, there was a pause between the first one and the next two. When I opened my eyes the Imperials were dead and Officer Jarrus was coming towards me to see if I was okay.”   
“Did the other two have guns?” Commissioner Fulcrum asked.  
“I didn’t see.” Ezra said. “Is Kanan in trouble?”  
“That is going to be discussed later, after some investigation.” Commissioner Fulcrum said.   
Ezra saw Kanan flinch lightly.  
“Now, Ezra, where do you live?” Commissioner Fulcrum asked.  
“I live on the streets.” Ezra said.  
“Are you an orphan?” Commissioner Fulcrum asked.  
“Yeah, my parents were killed when I was seven.” Ezra admitted.  
Fulcrum grew a confused look before pulling up a file on her computer. “What’s your last name?”  
“Bridger.” Ezra told her.  
“You’re parents were Mira and Ephraim Bridger?” Commissioner Fulcrum asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra said, these questions were getting strange.   
“We have in the system that you died with them.” Commissioner Fulcrum said. “The Police Department also doubles as Child Services here.”  
“Why would it say he was dead?” Kanan questioned.  
“The officers didn’t report seeing a kid at the crime scene. So the commissioner at the time assumed that their child was dead as well and they did something with the body.” Commissioner Fulcrum said. “Do you happen to remember the lead officer?”  
Of course Ezra knew the man’s face; he saw it at least once a month in his nightmares. “I don’t know his name but I can describe him.”  
“Please do.” Commissioner Fulcrum requested.  
“He had sandy blonde hair, about mid neck length. He had a scar on his eye and…” Ezra started to describe him but Commissioner Fulcrum cut him off.  
“Anakin.” Commissioner Fulcrum whispered.  
“You knew him?” Kanan asked.  
“He used to be my partner, until he defected from the cops about six years ago. He goes by Vader know.” Commissioner Fulcrum.  
“Wait, the Vader!” Ezra yelled.   
“Does everyone here know who this guy is but me?” Kanan asked.  
“He is the current leader of the Imperials.” Ezra explained.  
“Okay, back on the topic of you. We need to get you back into this system.” Commissioner Fulcrum said. “Kanan you may leave for now.”   
Kanan left.   
“Now, we need to re-confirm some things first. Birth date?” Commissioner Fulcrum asked.  
“October 6th.” Ezra said.  
“Current age?” Fulcrum asked.  
“14.” Ezra replied.   
“Eye and hair color.” Fulcrum mumbled to herself, looking up for herself. “What color is your hair?”  
Ezra took a lock of it in his fingers. “I think it’s black.” He wasn’t really sure what color it was under all the grim from nearly eight years of no bathing.   
“Okay, and your eyes are blue.” Fulcrum said.  
There were a few more questions that Ezra tried to answer to the best of his ability.  
“Okay, now that you are in the Child Care system we need to find you a home.” Fulcrum said.  
“Kanan offered.” Ezra said.  
“Well, he has to sign up to become a foster parent, but that should take only an hour. But then you will be able to go with him.” Fulcrum said.  
Ezra smiled.   
“Go on back out, and send Kanan in.” Fulcrum said.  
Ezra did as the Police Commissioner asked. He waited patiently with Hera in the main room. She didn’t talk to him much though in the beginning.

Kanan walked back into the room, pretty nervous that he was going to get reprimanded in some way.  
“Sign these.” Fulcrum instructed pushing papers towards him.  
“What are they?” Kanan asked as he grabbed them.  
“Custody papers. They will allow you to become Ezra’s foster father.” Fulcrum said.  
Kanan didn’t have to be told twice.   
After the papers were signed Fulcrum started, “Okay, so due to regulation, you are on leave until we sort the matter out of the three dead Imperials. But since most of the Imperials are criminals, it should cause very little issues. You may be asked to leave the police force for maybe a month. But that may be good, so you can get Ezra settled in.” Fulcrum explained.  
“Okay,” Kanan voiced his understanding.  
“Keep that boy out of trouble.” Fulcrum said.   
“I will.” Kanan said with a smile.  
“You may take him home now if you wish.” Fulcrum said.  
“Thank you Fulcrum.” Kanan said, and left the room.  
“So, your Kanan’s girlfriend?” Ezra asked, just as Kanan approached them. Ezra did not seem to know that Kanan was standing right behind him.  
“I don’t know. I guess you could say that.” Hera said. “We’ve gone on two dates, which funnily enough, we saw you on both.”  
“Did you now?” Ezra asked.  
“Well, you sort of did pick-pocket me on my first date.” Hera said.  
Ezra flinched. “Sorry about that, but I did need food.”  
Kanan placed his hands on Ezra’s shoulders making the poor boy jump. “You two talking about me?” he joked.  
“Um, how much of that did you hear?” Ezra asked nervously.  
“So, Hera, I take you out two times and you don’t think I’m you boyfriend?” Kanan asked a joke, to signal that he came in at the question.  
“Well,” Hera said.  
“Just joking,” Kanan said. He walked over and kissed her forehead, which Ezra looked away, not wanting to see the two adults kissing.   
Kanan checked the time, wondering exactly how long the meetings he and Ezra had with Fulcrum took. As it turned out it was already 6:30.  
“Can you hold out another 30 minutes before heading home?” Kanan asked.   
“Yeah,” Ezra said. “I’ve waited eight years already, what’s another half an hour.”


	11. Home

Chapter 11: Home  
Ezra spent the next half an hour deep in thought. He was finally getting a home. He just hoped he didn’t do something to mess it up. What if he made Kanan mad enough to kick him back out on the streets? He was taken out of his thoughts by feeling to hands planting firmly on his shoulders.   
“So Ezra, you ready to get out of here?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra said. He got up once Kanan removed his hands from his shoulders and followed him outside.   
Ezra was slightly confused when Kanan did not lead him into one of the cars that were parked in the lot, but towards the sidewalk. Ezra shrugged and followed, they walked not very far, only about three blocks, until they reached an apartment complex. “Here we are.” Kanan said.   
Kanan led him up the stairs until he reached apartment number 203. Kanan unlocked the door and held it open for Ezra to walk in, which he did. Ezra was slightly awed by the apartment. While it was a good sized apartment for one it might be slightly cramped for two, so Ezra knew it had to be a big deal for Kanan to let him stay. From what he could see there was one bathroom, a small kitchen, and one bedroom, but the couch looked like it could fold out into a bed.   
“How about we start you off with a shower.” Kanan said.  
“Alright.” Ezra said. Kanan led him to the bathroom. He pulled some towels out from underneath the sink and set them on the counter.   
“Pull the handle out to start the water, turn it to the left for hot water and turn it to the left for cold water.” Kanan explained.   
“Okay.” Ezra said.  
“While you shower, I’ll work on supper. What do you like to eat?” Kanan asked.  
“Food,” Ezra responded without thinking.  
“No I mean, what kind of food do you like to eat?” Kanan said with a small laugh.   
‘He thinks I’m joking.’ Ezra thought. “I like to eat food.”  
“What kind though?” Kanan asked.   
Ezra could tell he was getting slightly frustrated at his answers. “You can’t be too picky on the streets.” He started to explain. “You eat what you can get, whether you like the taste or not.”  
Kanan stayed silent for a moment. “I’ll get pizza. Teenagers like pizza.” He walked out.   
Ezra shrugged off his dirty clothes and laid the towels out, setting the hand towel on the floor next to the shower, the bath towel on the closed toilet and wash cloth inside the shower.   
He followed Kanan’s instruction on how to turn on the water after he stepped into the shower, getting instantly blasted by cold water. He turned the handle to the left and the water got warmer until it hit the perfect temperature.   
After getting wet everywhere he looked at the line of bottles on the side of the shower. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo first, squirting some in his hand and started to rub it through his hair. This proved a difficult task, considering his hair was matted from going eight years without proper brushing or washing. It was also cut unevenly to just past his shoulders, considering it was only cut by him whenever he can find scissors.  
Finally all the mats were out and Ezra looked amusedly at how dirty the water was after it past over him from the years of dirt that was coated on him. Ezra rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and grabbed the conditioner bottle. He read on the bottle that this was supposed to make his hair softer, exactly what he needed after all the weather worn stuff that happened to it over the years.   
He decided to let that sit in his hair while he washed his body. He grabbed the washcloth and poured some soap on it before scrubbing every part of his body as hard as he could to get all the dirt of. It did hurt in some places do to his beating by the Imperials but overall it felt good to finally be rid of the dirt.  
After rinsing his hair out, he figured he used enough of Kanan’s water and turned it off. He stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. But then he noticed something. His clothes were gone. What was he supposed to do now?   
Ezra completely dried off, but his hair still dripped some, so he wrapped the towel around his waist tightly so it wouldn’t fall off. He opened the door, and called out, “Um, Kanan?”  
“Yeah kid?” Kanan called back.  
“Where are my clothes?” Ezra asked.  
He heard footsteps and Kanan was soon on the other side of the open door way. “Well I got rid of them. What good is it if you get cleaned then got back into dirty clothes?”  
“Then what am I supposed to wear?” Ezra asked. “I don’t think you want me walking around your apartment in a towel.”  
“You can borrow some of mine until we get you clothes tomorrow.” Kanan explained and led Ezra towards the bedroom. Kanan pulled out a pair of underwear, sweat pants, a T-shirt and socks. “Put these then go ahead and put the towel in the hamper.”  
After Kanan left Ezra did as he asked. It felt weird wearing someone else’s underwear, but not nearly as weird as wearing the same pair for four months. The sweat pants were far too large for his small frame, being to large about the waist and the legs pooled at his feet. As for the T-shirt, it was always sliding off one shoulder or the other. As he pulled the socks on he rolled up the pants legs in effort to not be tripping over them.  
Ezra knew he had to find a way to keep the sweat pants from falling of his narrow hips to prevent a wardrobe malfunction. He looked on the nightstand and saw a hair tie, like what Kanan must have used to pull his hair back. Ezra grabbed it and bundled the extra fabric of the pants off to the side and tied the hair tie around it.   
“That should work.” Ezra mumbled to himself. He left the room to locate Kanan. It wasn’t that hard with how small the apartment was.   
As Ezra walked into the main part of the apartment there was a knock on the door. Kanan answered it.  
“Hello.” The man at the door said. “You ordered a pizza?”   
“Yes,” Kanan said. He handed the man some money and the man in return handed him a box. Kanan brought the box over the counter after bidding the man at the door a farewell.   
Kanan opened the box and looked at Ezra with a smile. “So there is a kid under all that dirt.”   
Ezra rolled his eyes but didn’t respond, not really knowing how to deal with jokes.   
“Well don’t just stand there, the pizza isn’t going to eat itself.” Kanan said. He pulled out two plates as Ezra approached.   
Kanan took a look at the ill-fitting clothes. “Yeah, first things first, you need your own clothes. We’ll do that tomorrow.”  
“You don’t work tomorrow?” Ezra questioned.  
“No, I’m kind of on leave because I shot those guys.” Kanan said, rubbing his neck with one hand as he placed two slices on each plate.   
“You didn’t have to save me.” Ezra said, taking the plate Kanan handed him.  
“You would have died.” Kanan reminded.  
“I know, but at the time, death didn’t see that bad.” Ezra said. “I mean, no one cared for me, and I would be back with my parents.”   
“What did happen to your parents anyway?” Kanan asked taking a seat on the couch.   
Ezra sat next to him, he didn’t want to answer that. “I’d rather not talk about that.” He took a bite of the pizza. It was warm and tasted so good. There were so many flavors in each bite. He started to eat it eagerly.  
“Like the pizza I see.” Kanan said.  
“I haven’t really had warm food since I’ve been on the street. There was one time about a week ago when a woman bought me something at a diner but other than that, I haven’t really had a hot meal since my parents died.”   
Kanan gave a sad smile. “So why not tell me a bit about yourself.”  
“Like what?” Ezra said before his next bite.  
“Anything you feel comfortable with sharing.” Kanan offered.  
“I’m 14, but I’ll be 15 on October 6th.” Ezra said.   
Kanan made a mental note to remember the date to get him something for his birthday. “What kind of things do you like to do?”   
“Not much time to enjoy pleasant things when you’re struggling to get through the day.” Ezra admitted. “But I do like to sing when I get the chance.”  
“You are a good singer.” Kanan remarked.   
“Thanks,” Ezra said. Kanan could see a light blush across his face.   
‘He must be unused to receiving compliments,’ Kanan thought.   
There was an awkward silence so Kanan turned the T.V. on.   
Kanan and Ezra finished off the pizza and silent watched T.V. for the next two hours, unsure what else to do. Kanan figured he better get the bed set up.   
“Could you get up?” Kanan asked, and Ezra didn’t refuse. Kanan took the cushions off the couch before pulling at the base until it pull up and out to fold out into a bed. He left and grabbed the sheets and pillows for it. He finished up the bed and left to get changed.  
Kanan just finished changed and headed back to the couch bed, with the intent to sleep on it and let Ezra have the bedroom, but when he came back, Ezra was already on the couch bed and seemed to be fast asleep.  
Kanan recalled how Ezra said he had been currently staying at the park, and so the couch bed was probably the most comfortable thing he’s slept on in the past several years. Kanan sighed and pulled the blankets further up Ezra before heading back to his bedroom to sleep.   
He could tell his life was about to get far more interesting.


	12. Misadventures of Morning

Chapter 12: Misadventures of Morning

Ezra shot up in bed, wide awake hearing a noise nearby. His body by this point was trained to wake up at the slightest noise that could prove to be a threat. Wait bed? And he was inside?   
“Did I wake you?” a voice asked.  
The previous day’s events came back to him. The officer, Kanan Jarrus, had saved him from the Imperials, and he was currently staying at his apartment.   
“Yeah, but it’s fine.” Ezra said not wanting the nice man to think he was ungrateful that he was letting him stay here.   
“Would you like breakfast?” Kanan asked from the kitchen.  
“If it’s not too much trouble.” Ezra said.  
“Kid, I saw how skinny you were yesterday. You need meat on those bones.” Kanan said. Ezra crossed his arms in a defensive manner. “What would you like? And please don’t say ‘food.’”  
“Nutrition,” Ezra revised just to be cheeky.   
“Ha ha,” Kanan laughed sarcastically. “Get over here and help.”   
Ezra approached Kanan, “How can I help?”  
“Well I was thinking we could have pancakes, so do you want to start on the batter for that while I fry the bacon.” Kanan said.  
“Um, okay.” Ezra said. Kanan handed him a large bowl and a note card.   
Ezra read the note card and found it to be the recipe for the pancakes.  
Ezra pulled out all the stuff he needed. And started to mix together the flour, sugar, eggs, salt, milk. But he didn’t see the baking powder. ‘Where is the baking powder?’ he thought to himself. ‘I see baking soda, maybe I can use that instead.’   
Ezra finished mixing the batter.   
“There is chocolate chips in the freezer if you want to add those in.” Kanan informed.   
“Would you like to add them?” Ezra asked.  
“I always do.” Kanan said, flipping a few slices of bacon.   
Ezra opened the freezer and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and poured about half in and mixed them into the batter.   
“You done with that batter?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra said and handed the bowl to Kanan who started to pour it on the griddle.   
“What is going on here?” Kanan asked after a few minutes.  
“What?” Ezra asked, curious if something was wrong.  
“We’ll see in a few minutes.” Kanan informed.   
Ezra bit his lip, did he mess the batter up? Would this make Kanan mad enough to kick him back out onto the streets?   
After all the pancakes were made Kanan put them on a plate and went over to the table, along with the plate of pancakes and bacon.   
“Would you get two plates and forks?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra said and grabbed the plates from where he saw Kanan grab them last night and after a quick search found the forks. He brought them over to the table and sat down and Kanan put a pancake on his plate.  
Now, Ezra hasn’t had pancakes in a while, and he knew they were flat, but he didn’t think they were supposed to be this flat.   
Kanan and Ezra took a bite at the same time.   
It didn’t taste right, but Ezra still swallowed it to not be rude. But Kanan took no time in spitting the bite into his napkin.  
“Ezra, did you happen to put baking soda in the batter instead of baking powder?” Kanan asked.  
“There’s a difference?” Ezra asked with slight fear.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kanan said, putting his face in his hand.  
Ezra bit his lip, this was it, there goes his home. Wait did he just call it his home? No, Ezra, this is not your home, this is just, this just a place a police officer foolishly let you crash. A few tears slipped out. Kanan grabbed the plate of pancakes, setting the slightly eaten pancakes from both their plates on top of the stack before walking over the garbage can and dumping them in.  
Ezra stared in shock. Kanan had just thrown away uneaten food! Was he crazy! So what if it wasn’t cooked properly, it was still food.  
“What?” Kanan asked at the look of shock on Ezra’s face.  
“You just threw away food.” Ezra said.   
“It wasn’t cooked properly.” Kanan said, slightly confused.  
“It’s still food.” Ezra said.

Kanan finally understood Ezra’s shock. The poor kid had such an unsteady source of food, that of course he wouldn’t want to waste anything.   
“Ezra, the apartment has a steady source of food. We can eat something else. What about cereal?” Kanan suggested.  
“You aren’t mad that I messed up the pancakes?” Ezra asked.  
“No,” Kanan said. “It’s an easy enough mistake for anyone unused to cooking to make.” Ezra didn’t make a response. “So is that a yes or a no on the cereal?”  
“Oh, uh, sure.” Ezra said.   
Kanan fixed two bowls of Cherrios and brought them over for himself and the kid.   
“There you go.” Kanan said.  
“Thank you.” Ezra said, before he started to eat.   
After the two of them finished the cereal and ate some bacon, Kanan figured he better start cleaning up. He grabbed the empty glasses of juice and the half empty plate of bacon.   
“Can you bring the bowls over to the sink?” Kanan asked.

Ezra was totally fine with doing these task Kanan set upon him. It made him feel like he wasn’t just some pity case or free ride, but that he was sort of working his keep, so bringing the bowls over, no problem, or so he thought. His pant legs had other thoughts.   
He realized to late that during breakfast, the rolled up legs of the sweatpants he was borrowing from Kanan had unrolled, leaving him to take three steps before tripping over the extra fabric and falling flat on his face. That did hurt some, but it was not the worst injury he has ever acquired. What sent fear into his veins was the fact that the two bowls came down with him and shattered, sending the unused milk across the ground.   
Ezra slowly pushed himself into a knelling posting staring at shock and the shards of bowl and the spreading milk puddle. Kanan was so going to kick him out onto the streets, that is, if he didn’t kill him.   
What shocked him even more were the gentle hands that brought him back to his feet, and voice full of concern that questioned him, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up.” Ezra said.   
“In a moment, are you okay?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah.” Ezra said. This was unbelievable. Kanan didn’t look even remotely angry. “Aren’t you angry?”  
“For the bowls?” Kanan asked. “No, I have too many anyway.”   
“What about the milk?” Ezra asked.  
“Ever heard the phase, ‘Don’t cry over spilt milk’?” Kanan questioned.  
“So, you aren’t going to kick me back out onto the streets?” Ezra asked.  
“Is that what has you so jumpy?” Kanan asked.  
“Maybe,” Ezra whispered.  
“Kid, you’re currently my responsibility. I’m not going to send you back out to live on the streets.” Kanan reassured. “You’re stuck with me kid.”  
Ezra thought on Kanan’s words for a moment before he smiled.   
“I’ll get you a mop for the milk. First carefully pick up the shards.” Kanan said as he left for the closet to get the said mop.   
Ezra bent over and started to pick up the shards of the broken bowls. He had just finished when Kanan returned with the mop.   
“Throw those away, I’ll start on the milk.” Kanan said.  
“Okay.” Ezra said. He headed towards the trash can and dumped the shards into it.   
Ezra went back to the site of the accident and grabbed the mop from Kanan. “When you are done with this, and I’ve changed, we’ll get you proper clothes, that won’t give you issues.”   
Ezra gave his lip a small bite, Kanan wanted to spend money on him? Ezra shook his head slightly the ridiculousness after Kanan left. He finished cleaning up all the milk, still wondering why the man wasn’t angry with him.


	13. Shopping

Chapter 13: Shopping

Ezra waited for about five minutes after cleaning up the mess he made for Kanan to come out of the bathroom, in a fresh pair of clothes and hair brushed and pulled back.  
Ezra felt Kanan’s eyes scan his body, scrutinizing him. “We should fix that hair.” Kanan grabbed the hair brush from the bathroom. “Here turn around, you’ll need help with this.”  
Ezra did as he was told and turned around. He felt the brush going through his hair, pulling at the snags from eight years without brushing.   
“Your hair is far too long. Also on the list is a haircut.” Kanan said.  
“Okay.” Ezra said, flinching slightly with the pain from Kanan pulling his hair.  
“Sorry,” Kanan said.  
Ezra was confused, “Sorry?”   
“This is hurting you, isn’t?” Kanan asked.  
“Well, a little,” Ezra said. Flinching again as Kanan pulled at another knot. “But it’s not like you can help it.”   
“Here, let’s see if this helps.” Kanan said. He set his other hand on Ezra’s scalp where the pulled hair was connected.   
“That helps some.” Ezra admitted when the pain lessened.   
“Good, it looks like we could be here for a while.” Kanan joked.   
It took four minutes for Kanan to brush out all of the snags and knots in Ezra’s hair.   
“My guess is that you didn’t have access to a hair brush?” Kanan asked.  
“What do you think?” Ezra asked. “In fact if I wanted to cut my hair shorter I had to find a pair of old paper scissors that were half dull, and cut it myself, while it was still all snaggy and knotty.”  
“Well hopefully the hair dresser can do better.” Kanan muttered.   
Ezra bit his lip, which Kanan didn’t notice. He knew hair-dressers cost money, and he didn’t want Kanan spending a lot of money on him.  
“Well, we’re burning day light.” Kanan said. “Let’s get going to the store to get you some decent clothes.”  
Kanan walked towards the door. Then turned around and noticed how Ezra had not moved from his spot. “Is something wrong?”  
“Um, no.” Ezra said and followed Kanan to and out the door. Kanan led him out of the apartment and to a car.   
“Climb on in.” Kanan instructed.   
Ezra opened the door and sat down in the passenger’s seat.   
“Buckle your seatbelt.” Kanan told him, after he buckled his own.   
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“You heard me, I’m not starting the car until you buckle your seat belt.” Kanan said.  
“Why does it matter?” Ezra asked, severally confused, but hey, he hasn’t rode in car in nearly eight years.   
“Besides the fact that I can get ticketed if you aren’t wearing it, it will keep you safe.” Kanan said.  
“Safe?” Ezra questioned. “Why would you care if I was safe?”  
“I’m responsible for you now. I need to make sure you are safe.” Kanan said. “Now buckle up.”   
Ezra didn’t argue this time. He buckled his seatbelt and Kanan started the car and drove off.  
They drove in silence for perhaps three minutes, before Kanan realized he was not going to get conversation out of the boy, so he turned on the radio.   
“I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna leave it colder. Light the fuse and burn it up. Take the path that leads to nowhere. All is lost again, but I’m not giving in.” the man on the radio sang.   
Kanan was slightly familiar with the song, he thought it was rather good.   
“I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away.”   
Kanan realized that there was now an added voice. He quickly realized it was Ezra singing softly along with the song. He gave a slight smile, not saying anything as Ezra continued.   
“Watch the end through dying eyes, now the dark is taking over. Show me where forever dies, take the fall and run to Heaven. All is lost again, but I'm not giving in. I will not bow,  
I will not break, I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away.” Ezra continued to sing, unaware that Kanan was currently pulling into Wal-Mart nor that he was getting louder to the point where he was actually louder than the radio. “And I'll survive, paranoid, I have lost the will to change. And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake, I will shut the world away.”  
Kanan pulled into the parking spot but left the car on and the radio going as Ezra continued to sing, totally unfazed. “I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away.”   
Kanan decide to be slightly mean here, but he was curious. He turned off the radio, but Ezra did not notice and was now singing alone to the song he was previously singing. “I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away. And I'll survive; paranoid, I have lost the will to cha—” It was here that Ezra noticed that the music stopped.  
“How long did you hear me?” Ezra asked, embarrassed.   
“Since the first time you sang the chorus.” Kanan admitted.   
Ezra hid his face in his hands in attempt to hide the growing redness that was spreading across his cheeks. “When did you turn off the radio?”   
“Half-way through the last chorus.” Kanan explained.  
Ezra didn’t respond.   
“Why are you embarrassed? It’s not like I’ve never heard you sing before.” Kanan said.  
“I don’t know.” Ezra said, removing his hands from his face.   
“Well, we’re here.” Kanan said. “You ready?”  
“Why do you want to spend money on me?” Ezra asked the question that has been bugging him nearly all morning.   
“You need clothes Ezra.” Kanan explained. “You can’t keep wearing my clothes, they’re fall too large for you.”  
“But—” Ezra started but Kanan cut him off.  
“It’s not a big deal kid. You need clothes right away and I have the money to get it for you.” Kanan said.  
Ezra sighed.   
“Come on, let’s get inside.” Kanan said, turning the car off and unbuckling his seat belt.   
Ezra unbuckled as well and got out of the car. Kanan walked into the store, Ezra falling into step behind him.   
When they got into the store the front manager went up to greet them.   
“Good morning sir,” he greeted Kanan with a friendly smile. “How may I help yo-” He noticed Ezra behind Kanan now and glared at him. “Get out of here Phantom.”  
Ezra started sub-consciously walking backwards. He had bad experiences with this store manager. Kanan stopped him from escaping by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“He’s with me sir. I’ll keep him out of trouble.” Kanan said.  
“Do you know who he is?” the manager asked angrily.  
“The question is sir, ‘do you know who he is?’” Kanan corrected. “His name is Ezra Bridger and he is currently under my charge.”  
Ezra could hardly believe that Kanan was defending him.   
“Like I said, I’ll keep him out of trouble.” Kanan said. “Come along Ezra.” Directing Ezra further into the store, grabbing a cart along the way.   
Kanan made his way, with Ezra walking right beside him, towards the clothing section. “Do you know what size clothes you wear?”  
“No,” Ezra said.   
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep trying sizes on until one fits.” Kanan said. He grabbed four pairs of jeans all of different sizes and a few different sizes of T-shirts. He lead Ezra towards the fitting room and handed him the clothes. “Try these on until you find one that fits you properly.”  
“Ok.” Ezra responded. Ezra first took off the pair of Kanan’s sweat pants he had been wearing and tried on the second largest pair of jeans. They were far too wide, so he tried the next one, which was still too long. The smallest pair of jeans however fit him right. So he put the sweat pants back on and laid the jeans neatly in a pile.  
He then proceeded to try on the T-shirts. He tried them on until he found the size that fit best.   
He changed back into the clothes that he was borrowing from Kanan and left the fitting rooms.   
“What size are you?” Kanan asked after Ezra returned.  
Ezra told him the sizes.   
“Smaller than I thought.” Kanan murmured, but started looking at pants and shirts in the proper size. Ezra was slightly worried at the growing pile of clothes in the cart, this had to be adding up to a lot of money.   
Soon enough the cart was piled high with five pairs of jeans, at least sixteen T-shirts if not more, about ten pairs of socks and eight pairs of underwear.   
Kanan glanced at Ezra’s feet and took in the state of his shoes. He was pretty sure not even duct tape could save them at this point and stated heading over towards the shoe section, his charge right behind him.   
On the way towards the shoes an article of clothing caught Ezra’s eye. It was an orange hoodie that seemed to be extremely warm and comfy. He didn’t want Kanan to spend too much money, heck he had to be spending over $150 already he didn’t want to burden Kanan with wants, so he quickly looked away, but not before Kanan saw where Ezra had glanced. He smiled and grabbed the hoodie and put it in the cart.  
“No Kanan, it’s too much.” Ezra protested.   
“Kid, like I said, you need clothes. And there is nothing wrong with wanting a particular piece. Besides, it’s on clearance, only $6.50, other necessary articles of clothing already in the cart is worth more than this.” Kanan reassured. “You can have the hoodie.”   
Kanan started to walk back towards the shoes.   
“Thanks.” Ezra said, walking at a slight jog to catch back up.  
“No problem Ezra.” Kanan said, rubbing his head.  
Kanan and Ezra had finally reached the shoes and Kanan had Ezra try on several pairs of shoes until they found a pair of tennis shoes that fit Ezra nicely.   
“Well, time to check out.” Kanan said. The pair walked up front and Kanan started to unload the clothes onto the belt. Ezra watched as the cashier scanned the items and put them into bags, and more bags and even more bags, and as the price went up, and up, and up.   
“Your total today is $290.” the cashier said.  
Ezra paled, that was far too much money, and Kanan was bound to think so as well. Too much money to the point that Kanan would defiantly discover that he was too much trouble and back onto the streets it was for him. But Ezra watched in shock as Kanan pulled out a debit card without so much a word and slid it through.   
Kanan loaded the bags into the cart.   
“Have a nice day,” the cashier bid them.  
“You too.” Kanan replied. As he started to walk off, not noticing that Ezra was still frozen in place.  
“You better catch up to your dad, kid.” the cashier told Ezra.   
Ezra didn’t bother to correct her and ran to catch up with Kanan.  
“Don’t say it kid.” Kanan said,  
“What?” Ezra said.  
“You know what.” Kanan said, leaving it at that and exiting the store, Ezra right on his heels. Kanan vaguely wondered when Ezra would learn to trust the fact he was never going to kick him out nor was he ever going to be upset about spending money on him for the necessity  
They got back in the car, Ezra did not bother to fight Kanan about the seat belt again, putting it on right away. Kanan drove back towards the apartment so Ezra could get a chance to change into his own clothes before they would go do the other things that needed to be done.


	14. Two Appointments

Chapter 14: Two Appointments   
Getting Ezra’s hair cut at the hairdressers was a lot harder than Kanan expected.   
“Can’t you just do it, it can’t be that hard?” Ezra asked as they were once again in the card heading towards the local hairdresser, in his brand new clothes.   
“Wouldn’t you rather have a professional do it?” Kanan asked in return. “That way it actually looks nice.”  
“But they are expensive!” Ezra argued, “You already spent so much money on me.”   
“Okay, first off: you don’t need to worry about money.” Kanan started his list. “That’s my job now. Two: a haircut is not going to be that expensive. And three: you must not be aware of this, but I get a reimbursement from my taxes to help care for you. So it’s not that big of a deal to be adding some food, clothes and water. You know stuff you need!”   
Ezra was in stunned silence. He didn’t know that. He thought he was using all of Kanan’s money. Add to the fact that Kanan may or may not lose his job because he killed three mob members to save him.  
“I’m sorry,” Ezra apologized in a low voice. “I didn’t know.”   
“There is no need to apologize Ezra.” Kanan said. “I guess it is only expected that you would be worried about money. You probably had to figure out the best way to use it to its full potential when you got it. Even if you stole it.”  
“Hey, a kid’s gotta eat.” Ezra shrugged.   
Kanan shook his head and smiled, before gently pushing Ezra’s shoulder in a playful way, making Ezra grow a smile.   
Kanan finally pulled into the parking lot of the hairdressers and parked, then proceeded to turn off the car.   
“Ready?” Kanan asked.  
“I guess,” was Ezra’s unsure response.   
The pair walked into the shop and was greeted by a young woman in her early twenties.   
“Hello, a walk in?” she asked.  
“Yes, he needs a haircut.” Kanan said, indicating Ezra next to him.  
“Sure, what are we looking for today?” the hairdresser asked.  
“Well, it needs to be shorter.” Kanan joked.  
“I can see that.” the hairdresser laughed. “Follow me.”   
Ezra did what she asked.   
“I’m Ezra,” Ezra introduced.  
“My name is Jamie.” she replied. “Now, Ezra, if you could take a seat.” She indicated the chair they stopped in front of.  
Ezra sat down and Jaime placed a light tarp over his front and raised the seat.   
“How short do you want it?” Jamie asked.  
“I don’t really know.” Ezra said. He knew his hair was too long, but he didn’t think he would like his hair really short. When he saw Kanan’s hair down he thought it was a pretty good length. “Maybe about mid-neck.”   
“Okay, let’s get started.” Jamie said, she brought out a pair of scissors and started to cut his hair. “When was the last time your hair was cut?”  
“By someone besides myself?” Ezra asked. “Over eight years.”  
“That explains the unevenness.” Jaime said with a laugh.  
“I kind of like it a little longer in the back.” Ezra said.  
“I can do that, but it will be an even decline.” Jamie said, and started to do what she said she would do.   
It took about fifteen minutes but finally Jamie was done.   
“What do you think?” Jamie said, turning him around and handing him a mirror so he could see the back.   
Ezra smiled, “Looks good.”   
“Alright, let’s get you back to your dad.” Jamie said.  
Ezra was surprised. For the second time today someone called Kanan his dad. Kanan wasn’t his dad, he wasn’t even related to him.   
Jamie and Ezra approached Kanan, who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.   
“We’re done.” Ezra said.   
Kanan looked up and set the magazine aside. “Looks good kid.” He stood up and went over the register to pay for the hair cut.   
“Thank you.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Ezra mimicked in attempt to sound polite.  
“You’re welcome.” Jamie said. “Have a nice day.”  
“Okay,” Kanan said once they got back into the car. “We should have enough time to get you to the dentist.”   
“The d-d-dentist!” Ezra stuttered, and Kanan was surprised to actually hear fear in the boy’s voice.   
“Are you scared of the dentist?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra’s silence was enough of an answer.  
“So wait, you aren’t afraid of mouthing off to mob members, but you’re scared of the dentist?” Kanan asked.  
“I was never fond of them when I was younger either.” Ezra said softly.  
“Well, sorry kid, but you’re going. You probably haven’t been in over eight years. You are overdue.” Kanan said.  
Ezra didn’t bother fighting the battle he had no chance of winning. He stared out the window, silently willing for Kanan to not be able to find the dentist. Unfortunately, Kanan found it five minutes later.   
Kanan walked up to the receptionist, practically having to hold Ezra down to keep him from running out of the office after dragging him in.  
“Yes, I know this is sudden, but he needs a check-up.” Kanan said.  
“Okay, what’s his name?” the receptionist, who, according to the name plate, was named Nancy, asked.  
“Ezra Bridger.” Kanan said.   
“He’s not in the system.” Nancy said.  
“I know, but can we still get him in?” Kanan asked.  
“Sure,” Nancy said. “Take a seat over there and the doctor will get you when he’s ready for you.” She pointed to some chairs.  
“Thank you.” Kanans said, and lead Ezra towards the chairs and gave a look that told him to sit and not fight him on it, which Ezra obeyed.  
Kanan picked up a magazine that was on the end table by the chairs, he kept glancing at Ezra, who looked about ready to bolt.   
“Calm down kid,” Kanan told him, “Nothing bad is going to happen.”   
“How do you know?” Ezra asked, edging closer to the edge of his chair.   
“Honestly, what is the worst that can happen at a dentist office?” Kanan asked him.  
From behind the door came the sound of dental tools whirling.   
“That,” Ezra said. He was now half an inch from falling off the chair completely.   
“Am I going to have them drug you before you are even in the chair?” Kanan asked.   
“You want me to do drugs?” Ezra asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be against drugs being a cop and all?”   
“These drugs aren’t illegal. They stop you from feeling pain and will calm you down a great deal.” Kanan said. “But I would rather not have to deal with a drugged teen. Now please sit back.”   
Ezra slid back into the chair a crossed his arms, almost looking like he was hugging himself for protection or comfort, Kanan noticed.  
“It’s okay kid,” Kanan said in attempt to comfort. “You can do this.”  
“Right,” Ezra said. “I can do this, I can do this.”   
A partially loud whirling of the dentist drill broke Ezra of his mantra.  
“I can’t do this!” Ezra said, making a break for the door. Luckily Kanan had fast reflexes and was able to catch the boy’s wrist before he made it too far.  
“Don’t do that again.” Kanan warned.   
Ezra sighed and bit his lip before taking his seat once again.  
About three minute later, the dental assistant stepped into the waiting room. “Ezra?”   
Ezra didn’t get up.   
“Ezra?” the assistant called again.  
Kanan gave Ezra a slightly annoyed look before pushing him slightly, but with enough force to get the teen to stand.   
The assistant smiled. “This way please,” as she walked back into the back. Ezra reluctantly followed. The assistant walked him towards a chair. “Take a seat.” Ezra had no choice but to obey her.  
“My name is Lynn,” the assistant introduced. Ezra didn’t respond, he knew she knew his name. “I’m going to take some x-rays of your teeth first.”  
Lynn put a heavy vest blanket on Ezra.   
“What’s that for?” Ezra asked.  
“To protect you from the radiation.” Lynn answered. She held out a weird plastic thing in her hand. “Open your mouth please.”   
Ezra did as he was asked, and Lynn maneuvered it to the back of his mouth. “Now clamp down hard.” Ezra did as she asked, slightly worried he would bite her but that didn’t happen due to the position of her hand to his teeth.   
Lynn pulled a weird camera object towards him and took a picture of the side of his face.   
She than repeated the process starting with the putting the plastic thing in his mouth but on the other side. She took off the heavy vest blanket and pulled up two pictures on the computer screen. Ezra figured these were the x-rays of his teeth. They looked weird.   
Lynn gave Ezra a sympathetic smile, and he was scared to figure out why. Lynn left to go get the dentist. A man came back. He was Latino, had curly black hair and wore glasses over his deep brown eyes. “Hello Ezra, my name is Nelson Cox, how are you today.”  
Ezra was honest, “I would be better if I wasn’t here.”  
Dr. Cox laughed, “Never heard that one before.” He took a seat and started to lean Ezra’s chair back. “Let’s take a look.” He turned on a bright light that shown directly in Ezra’s face, to which he flinched back a little.   
“Open up please.”   
Ezra obeyed, hoping the more compliant he was, the faster he would be able to get out of there.   
Dr. Cox looked in his mouth for a bit with a little mirror. “When was the last time you brushed?”  
Ezra tried to respond with “Eight years ago,” but due the fact that his mouth was stuck open with the doctor’s hands it came out more like, “ah er ah aho.”   
Dr. Cox turned to the x-rays, and examined it. Ezra took this opportunity to close his mouth.   
“Well, it seems you have five cavities that we will have to fill.” Dr. Cox said.  
“What!” Ezra asked, he would have shoot up in his seat, but due to the funky angle of the chair he couldn’t manage.   
“Lynn is going to clean your teeth while I explain things to your dad.” Dr. Cox said before leaving.  
“Would you like strawberry or mint?” Lynn asked.  
Ezra never liked minty stuff much, “Strawberry.”  
Lynn started something that looked like polishing brush for a car only much smaller and put some weird paste on it. “Open please.”   
Ezra reluctantly opened his mouth, and had to stop himself from panicking when Lynn stuck the tool in his mouth. She handed Ezra a weird tube that was making a sucking noise. Ezra managed as curious of look as he could with his mouth stuck open.   
“To drain your spit.” Lynn provided. “Put it in your mouth whenever you need it.”  
It was then that Ezra noticed he had spit pooling in the bottom of his mouth. He moved it towards his mouth and Lynn moved the tool out of the way. Ezra closed his mouth around the straw and it sucked up all the spit in his mouth.   
The cycle of Lynn cleaning his teeth and Ezra draining his spit went on for about two minutes until she was done. She then sprayed off all the gritty stuff the cleaning stuff left on his teeth, which Ezra quickly drained.   
It was then that Dr. Cox came back in with Kanan.   
“Your guardian asked if he could be back here with you while you got your fillings.” Dr. Cox explained. “Would you like him in here?”  
“Yes.” Ezra said.   
“Okay,” Dr. Cox said. “We’re going to give you some laughing gas to numb the pain. He placed a breathing mask over Ezra’s mouth and nose. Even with this on, Kanan was able to read the expression sent him, a mixture of betrayal and fear.   
“It’s okay kid.” Kanan said. “You’ll thank me later.”   
Ezra responded with a muffled, “Unlikely.”   
After Ezra was gassed up Dr. Cox got to work on filling the five cavities. Kanan managed to get close to Ezra and placed the drugged but scared kid’s hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He hoped Ezra got the message of the squeeze, but he highly doubted Ezra even felt the squeeze with how out of it he seemed to be.   
It took Dr. Cox roughly twenty minutes to fill the teeth. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”   
Ezra looked at the doctor, “I can’t feel my face.”   
Kanan, Lynn and Dr. Cox smiled.   
Dr. Cox lead Kanan back towards the lobby as Lynn got Ezra cleaned up.  
“What color toothbrush do you want?” Lynn asked.  
“Color?” Ezra asked in his dazed state.  
“What color do you like best?” Lynn asked.  
“Blue.” Ezra said.   
Lynn handed him a blue tooth brush and a tube of tooth paste before leading him by the shoulder back out to the lobby as Kanan was paying Nancy for the appointment.   
“Here you go, sir.” Lynn said as Kanan set his own hand on his ward’s shoulder. “He may be out of it for a couple more hours. Don’t pay attention to anything he says.”  
“Okay,” Kanan said with a laugh and lead the kid back outside and towards the car. He got the kid in the car and attempted to buckle him.   
“I can do it myself.” Ezra protested.   
“Alright.” Kanan said. He closed Ezra’s door and walked around to the driver’s side door. He sat down and buckled himself before looking over to Ezra, who had somehow managed to get himself tangled in the seat belt. “Need help?”  
“No,” Ezra said. He tried to wiggle of out of his own trap. Kanan watched in amusement. “Kanan,”   
“Yes Ezra?” Kanan asked.  
“Help.” Ezra admitted.   
Kanan got the teen untangled and properly buckled in.   
“Thank you.” Ezra said.   
As Kanan drove back to apartment Ezra stared blankly out the window.   
“I didn’t like that.” Ezra said after a while.  
“Well if you brush your teeth everyday with the toothbrush Lynn gave you, you shouldn’t have that problem.” Kanan said.   
“I don’t want to go back there dad.” Ezra said.  
Kanan was shocked with Ezra called him, ‘dad,’ but realized it was probably the laughing gas talking. “You won’t go back for a while kid.”   
Ezra was silent for the rest of the ride back home.


	15. Small Things

Chapter 15: Small Things

In fact, Ezra was silent for most the rest of the day. Once they had gotten back to the apartment and Kanan helped him up and over to the couch, Ezra practically collapsed on it and stared at the ceiling.  
Kanan checked the time. It was about one in the afternoon. “You hungry kid?”   
Ezra looked up at him, stared at him for a moment, blinked, before plopping back onto his back and answered with a drug induced answer of, “Food good.”  
“Okay then.” Kanan said, before looking in the kitchen for something that would be suitable to eat after getting fillings. It should probably be something on the soft side, but not liquid. He decided on a creamy peanut butter and honey sandwich.   
After making the sandwich Kanan brought it over to Ezra. “Alright kid, here’s food, sit up.”   
Ezra sat up and Kanan placed the plate with the sandwich on his lap. “There you go.”  
“What’s this?” Ezra asked.  
“It’s a sandwich.” Kanan said.  
Ezra picked it up and started to eat it slowly. “Feels funny.”   
“Yeah, you’ll feel funny for a bit. It’s just the medicine.” Kanan explained.  
“Don’t like medicine.” Ezra muttered before continuing to eat.   
“Well, I think you would prefer this to the pain of the doctor filling your teeth without numbing medicine.” Kanan said.  
Ezra responded by continuing to eat his sandwich.   
After he was done Kanan tried to take the plate but Ezra wouldn’t have it. “Mine.”  
“Kid, it’s empty.” Kanan said, trying once again to take the plate.   
“My plate.” Ezra said.   
Kanan sighed, figuring this was the gas talking, he just let Ezra keep the plate. Kanan went to eat his own lunch and the next time he looked over at Ezra, he was back to laying on his back, staring intently on the ceiling, with his plate on his stomach.   
After Kanan finished he went over to him, “Do you need anything kid?”   
Ezra blinked. “Book?”   
“Alright.” Kanan shrugged and grabbed a book off the shelf, before handing it to Ezra.   
The teen opened the book to the front, with it raised above his face because he was still on his back. This went well for all of two seconds, before the book slipped out of grip and fell on his face.  
“Oh,” was Ezra’s numb to pain response.  
Kanan smiled. “Here, I’ll read it to you.” He took the book off the kid’s face and brought a chair from the kitchen next to the couch. “Let’s see. ‘A Christmas Carol’ by Charles Dickens. ‘Chapter 1: Marley’s Ghost. Marley was dead: to begin with. There was no doubt about that’.” Kanan continued to read.  
Kanan figured Ezra was only half there due to the after affects of the laughing gas but he was actually listening attentively. By the end of the third chapter Kanan’s throat was dried from all the reading and he stopped, much to Ezra’s displeasure. He always loved books. He loved being read to when his parents were still around, and was reading two levels higher than his grade level nearing the end of their lives. At least once a month Ezra would go to the library and just sit in the back corner and read any random book he picked up. So when Kanan stopped, Ezra picked the book up, and tried to start where Kanan stopped. But the book ended up on his face once again.   
Kanan returned from getting a glass of water to find the book on his ward’s face again.   
“Do you enjoy having books on your face?” Kanan asked, sitting down, and taking the book off the child’s head.  
“No.” Ezra responded. “But reading,”  
“Are you actually paying attention to the story?” Kanan asked in amazement.  
“Yes,” Ezra said, his mind was actually clearing up, making it easier to respond.   
“What’s happened so far?” Kanan questioned.  
Ezra told him in fine detail what had happened up to this point.  
“Okay then,” Kanan said. “Shall we continue?”  
“Yes.” Ezra said.  
Kanan smiled and started where he stopped.   
About mid-way through Ezra stood up and walked without stumbling into the bathroom, so Kanan paused the story. It took about a minute for him to come back and sit on the couch. Since Ezra made no move to lay back down Kanan moved to sit next to him, to which Ezra did not protest. Kanan continued to read and surprisingly Ezra leaned into him as he did so, looking at the pages.  
They continued before there was a knock on the door. Kanan handed the book over to Ezra and went to answer the door. It was Hera on the other side.  
“Hera, what brings you here?” Kanan asked. “Wait, how did you know this is where I lived?”   
“Fulcrum.” Hera said. “She sent me over to see how things were coming.”  
“Great.” Kanan said. “We got Ezra some clothes, a hair cut and a trip to the dentist.”  
Ezra looked up from the book, which he had started reading on his own, at the mention of the dentist.   
“Relax, you aren’t going back until March.” Kanan said. Ezra looked back down at his book. “He didn’t enjoy that too much,” he explained to Hera.   
“Did you do anything else today?” Hera asked.  
“Not really,” Kanan said. “After a late lunch we read.”  
“I like books.” Ezra said.  
“Hasn’t that laughing gas worn off yet?” Kanan asked.  
“It wore off two hours ago.” Ezra said. “I elected not to tell you though.”   
“Why?” Kanan asked.   
“I enjoyed reading with you.” Ezra said with a shrug.   
“Well it seemed like you found a way to bond.” Hera said.   
“Are you hungry kid?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes,” Ezra responded, not looking up from his book.  
“Have you eaten yet?” Kanan asked Hera.  
“As a matter of fact, no.” Hera said.  
“Come on kid, we’re going out for supper.” Kanan called.   
Ezra closed the book and pulled on his shoes.   
“It’s a bit chilly, if he has something warmer he may want it.” Hera said.   
Ezra heard this and put on his orange hoodie. He was right, it was soft, he smiled and snuggled into it more.   
“Ready kid?” Kanan asked, ruffling his hair some.   
“Yeah,” Ezra said, “but you aren’t.”  
Kanan looked down to see that he wasn’t wearing any shoes. “Good point Ezra.” Kanan quickly found his shoes and pulled them on. “There, now we are good.”   
Ezra and Hera smiled.   
“So where were you thinking about eating?” Hera asked.  
“I was maybe thinking the diner we went to on our first date.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, The Asteroid Belt sounds good.” Hera agreed.   
Kanan noticed Ezra grimace at the name. “Kid, it’s good. I think you will like it.”  
“I do like it. It’s just that the waitress doesn’t like me.” Ezra explained.   
“Well, we’ll ignore her.” Kanan said.  
“And if she gives us a lot of problems we’ll complain to the manager.” Hera said.   
Ezra was shocked for a moment, before he smiled, Kanan and Hera were going to defend him. They really are different than everyone else, in an amazing way. The three of them walked out of the apartment and down the street towards the diner.   
Walking down the streets of the city of Lothal, had always been something Ezra enjoyed doing with his parents when he was younger. Then he learned to hate it while he lived on them. Now, with Kanan and Hera, he may learn to like it again.   
Kanan and Hera were walking hand in hand a few steps ahead of Ezra. Which made Ezra smile, they were so in love, like Ezra’s parents were. Ezra jogged up and got on the other side of Kanan.  
“So, this your third date?” Ezra asked.  
“What?” Kanan asked shocked.   
Hera snorted.   
Ezra smirked a little.   
“Well, I wouldn’t consider it a date.” Kanan said. Ezra could tell that he had embarrassed him.  
“Oh come on, Kanan, just admit it.” Hera smiled. “This is a date.”   
“A date, with the kid tagging along?” Kanan asked.  
“My parents did it all the time.” Ezra said, before looking down. His pace stopped.  
“Ezra?” Hera asked, as she and Kanan stopped and turned to look at the paused teen.   
Ezra looked up, “Yeah?”  
“You okay?” Hera asked.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Ezra asked.  
“Well, you mentioned your parents, then you kind of grew far off.” Hera said.  
“I just don’t like talking about my parents, alright.” Ezra said.  
“Well, let’s get going. Standing here isn’t going to get us food.” Kanan suggested, breaking off the awkward conversation.   
The three of them continued towards the diner.  
Just as Ezra expected, when they reached the diner, the waitress was pleased to see Kanan and Hera, him not so much.   
The waitress completely ignored him, “Hello, table for two?”   
“Three,” Kanan corrected.  
“Oh, is another member of your party coming later?” the waitress asked.  
“No, we’re all here.” Kanan said, he was starting to lose his patience already with this waitress.   
“Phantom is with you?” the waitress asked.  
“His name is Ezra, and yes he is.” Kanan said. “So if you would show us to our table for three, it will be appreciated.”   
“Right this way.” the waitress said, she was obviously not very pleased.   
After they were seated and the waitress handed them their menus she walked off.   
“What is it with you and defending me?” Ezra asked.   
“It’s my job.” Kanan smiled, making Ezra smile in return.  
Kanan, Hera, and Ezra looked over the menu.   
“What looks good to you, kid?” Kanan asked.  
“Everything,” Ezra said.   
Hera snorted and Kanan smirked. “How about we help narrow it down.” Kanan suggested.   
“Okay,” Ezra said.  
“How about, you chose between: the cheese burger, the chicken tenders or the fish sticks.” Kanan suggested.   
‘Well, I can rule out fish sticks,’ Ezra thought. He remembered back to when he stayed here because of the rain, and how that nice woman, Dari Thane, had bought him the chicken tenders. “I think I’ll take the chicken tenders.”  
“Good choice.” Hera said. “What about to drink?”  
“Um,” Ezra said.   
“What soda do you like?” Kanan asked.  
“I haven’t had it in eight years, I don’t remember.” Ezra responded.  
“How about a Pepsi?” Hera suggested.   
“Alright.” Ezra said.  
“Well, I’m ready.” Hera said.  
“Me too.” Kanan said. “Waitress,”   
The waitress came back over, “What can I get you folks tonight.”  
“I’ll have the Philly Cheesesteak and a strawberry tea.” Hera said.  
“I’ll take the Bacon Cheeseburger, with a Dr. Pepper.” Kanan said.  
“Oh, um” Ezra stuttered, realizing it was his turn. “I’ll have the chicken tenders with a Pepsi, please.”  
The waitress wrote it all down and left.   
“No need to be nervous Ezra.” Kanan smirked.   
“Well you saw how she treated me when we first got here.” Ezra said.  
“And you saw how I handled it.” Kanan said. “And I will continue to do so as long as it persists.”   
“Thanks,” Ezra said.  
“No need to thank me Ezra.” Kanan smiled. “It’s part of my job now.”  
Hera smiled, Kanan only had Ezra for about a day now and he was already an amazing father.  
The waitress came back with their drinks, “Your food will be ready shortly.”  
“Thank you,” Hera said warmly, hoping that if she was nice, the waitress would be nice in return.   
Ezra took a sip of his drink before pulling back in slight surprise.  
“What is it?” Kanan asked with a smile at Ezra’s reaction.   
“I forgot it was so sweet and bubbly.” Ezra admitted.   
“Well that’s soda for you.” Hera said with a laugh.   
There was a somewhat awkward silence.   
“I feel like we should get to know each other a bit better.” Kanan suggested.   
“How so?” Hera asked.   
“Well, you remember truth or dare as a kid?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes,” Hera responded the same time Ezra said “No,”  
“Well, we’ll do something like that, but with just truths.” Kanan asked. “Ezra, basically one of us will as you a question and you have to answer it truthfully, then when you are asked a question, you can ask one of us one.”   
“Oh, okay.” Ezra said.  
“It seems like a good way to get to know each other.” Hera said.  
“I’ll ask first, so Hera,” Kanan started. “Am I your first boyfriend?”  
Ezra raised an eyebrow at the question.   
Hera blushed, “Yeah,” She cleared her throat. “So, Ezra, how long did you live on the streets?”  
“It would have been eight on October 1st.” Ezra replied.   
“Why is that?” Hera asked.  
“Um, I thought it was my turn to ask the question?” Ezra said.   
Hera sighed.  
“Kanan, do you love Hera?” Ezra asked, purely to embarrass the man.  
Now it was Kanan’s turn to blush. “Yes.”   
Hera smiled.   
“Um, okay,” Kanan murmured, trying to get over his embarrassment. “Ezra, just out of curiosity, about how much do you think you stole over the years?”  
Ezra bit his lip and looked into his lap, and shook his head.  
“Ezra, you have to answer.” Hera said gently.   
“You’ll hate me though,” Ezra said.   
“Ezra, I promise I won’t think any less of you, whenever you tell the truth.” Kanan said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.   
“Total, over the years, if I had to guess the price of the stuff I stole, and add it to the money, maybe about, 25.” Ezra said.   
Kanan was confused, he could have sworn that the store owner said that he stole about $200, and that when he asked a pickpocket victim he said he had take about $20. “$25?”  
“$25,000,” Ezra said softly, before a few tears slipped out. His thoughts started getting carried away, ‘This was definitely it. Kanan finally realizes how much trouble I’ve caused. He’ll cancel his custody of me and put me in jail or back onto the streets.’  
Hera and Kanan saw the boy’s tears. And Kanan didn’t have to be told what the boy was thinking. “Ezra,” he pushed back from behind the table and pulled the boy out of his seat. “When I make a promise, I never go back on it. I promised I wouldn’t think any less of you, and I don’t.” He pulled Ezra into a hug and felt the boy stiffen, he supposed at the unfamiliar contact. “With eight years on the streets, I’m surprised that you didn’t take more.” He released the boy from the hug.  
“We’ll my parents always told me stealing was wrong, so I just took enough to survive.” Ezra said.   
Kanan and Ezra sat back down. Hera handed Ezra a tissue to dry his tears.   
“Thanks,” Ezra said.   
There was a prolonged silence.   
“Well we should probably get back to the game.” Hera said.   
“Kanan,” Ezra started, then he stopped to think. He just needed to know, “Why did you decide to take me in?”   
“Well, I took a look at you,” Kanan said. “And I guess I sort of saw myself. I was passed around from foster home to foster home, until I found my last guardian. A woman by the name of Depa Billaba. She was the one who convinced me to become a police officer. When I became one, she was my partner. I wanted to give you the same chance she gave me.”   
“You want me to be a police officer?” Ezra asked.  
“Well, not now. Maybe several years from now, but it is ultimately your choice.” Kanan said.  
At this point the waitress came back with their food and set it down in front of them.   
“Thank you.” Ezra told the waitress with a smile. She returned with a glare. After she left he muttered, “Who spit in her coffee?”   
“Just eat your food kid,” Kanan said.   
They ate in relative silence, their game of truth or truth forgotten.   
After they ate they left the diner, leaving a very small tip for the rude waitress, before heading back to Kanan’s apartment.   
“It was really nice tonight.” Hera said.  
“Yeah, I had a great time.” Kanan said.  
“Minus the waitress.” Ezra murmured.   
Kanan gave Ezra a look, before unlocking the apartment door and pushing Ezra inside before closing the door.   
“Now that we are alone.” Kanan said. He pulled Hera into what he thought was going to be a quick kiss, but Hera wrapped her arms around his neck making the kiss go on for longer than what he intended, not that he cared. In fact, he was so involved in it that he did not hear the slight click of the door locking.   
When Hera pulled away, she smiled. “First kiss?”   
“Yeah,” Kanan admitted.   
“Mine too.” Hera said. “Oh, and Fulcrum wanted me to let you know your hearing is on Friday.”   
“Already?” Kanan asked. “But hey, I guess the sooner I get back to work the better.”  
“Yeah,” Hera said. “I’ll get to see you more often.”   
“Night, Hera.” Kanan said.  
“Night, Kanan.” Hera bid him farewell.  
Kanan waited until she left the floor before he went into his apartment. Or at least, tried too.  
“Kid did you lock the door?” Kanan asked.  
“Maybe.” Ezra’s voice said from the opposite side.   
“Fine, you know why because I have,” Kanan started, as he searched his pocket for the key, before remembering that he placed it in Ezra’s hand before shoving him inside.  
“The key?” Ezra guessed. “About that, I have it.”  
“Open the door Ezra.” Kanan said. Sure he was slightly angry about being locked out his own apartment, but he was also slightly happy. Ezra was messing with him, which must mean he trust him enough to not get rid of him.   
“Why did you shove me inside?” Ezra asked.  
“Can you go five seconds without causing some sort of trouble?” Kanan asked.  
“Maybe, but your life will be a lot more boring.” Ezra answered.   
“You know, I hate to admit it. But you’re right.” Kanan said. He could practically feel Ezra smirking.  
“Did you kiss her?” Ezra asked.  
“What?” Kanan asked.  
“Did you push me inside because you wanted to kiss her?” Ezra repeated.  
“Yes, alright I did.” Kanan admitted.   
“How long was it?” Ezra asked.  
“Kid,” Kanan said.  
“Answer and the door shall be opened to you.” Ezra said.  
“I don’t know, maybe fifteen seconds.” Kanan said.  
He heard the door unlock and it opened.  
“Now was that so hard?” Ezra asked.  
“You know,” Kanan said stepping into the house. “I was going to offer you the bedroom, but after that stunt you are staying on the couch.”   
“But, I’m staying here.” Ezra said with a smirk.  
“Like you said, my life would be to boring without you.” Kanan replied before gently pushing Ezra unto the couch.


	16. Bonding

Chapter 16: Bonding 

Ezra slept well, but it was easy now. Most people may complain about a hide-a-bed that it is uncomfortable, but Ezra found it extremely comfortable, because he was actually sleeping on a mattress. It was also easier for him to relax into a deep sleep, because he didn’t have to worry about waking up in the rain, snow or due to somebody disturbing his ‘home.’ But that didn’t stop him from waking up the moment Kanan left his bedroom.   
Ezra shot up when Kanan left his room.  
“Sorry,” Kanan said, knowing it was him who woke the kid up.  
“It’s fine.” Ezra said. “It’s not your fault.”  
“I thought I was being quite enough,” Kanan said walking over to Ezra’s bed.  
“I’m sure that would be quite enough to not wake up a normal person, but on the streets, you got to sleep with one eye and both ears open.” Ezra said. “I know I’m not on the street any more, but it’s going to take some getting used to.”   
“All right,” Kanan said, “Let’s get the bed put away and get some breakfast.”   
“Okay.” Ezra said.   
Together they folded the mattress back into the coach.   
“What do you want for breakfast?” Kanan asked.  
“Something I won’t mess up.” Ezra said  
Kanan smiled and let out a small laugh.   
“Do you like French Toast?” Kanan said.  
“I’m not picky,” Ezra said.  
“Alright, and there is neither backing soda or powder in this.” Kanan said.  
Ezra rolled his eyes.   
Ezra helped Kanan make breakfast, and luckily, nothing went wrong, unless you count Kanan burning half the pieces of toast.   
“Well, at least it’s not my fault this time.” Ezra said.  
“Are you always this cheeky?” Kanan asked, as he threw another burnt piece of French Toast away.  
Ezra shrugged, “Not really sure. Guess it depends.”   
“Depends on what?” Kanan asked.   
“The person I guess.” Ezra shrugged. “Like I know you aren’t going to do anything about it.”   
“Well let’s just eat.” Kanan said.  
“The pieces you didn’t burn right?” Ezra asked.  
“Hey, watch it kid.” Kanan warned.   
As they ate Kanan brought up the topic he knew probably wasn’t going to over well.   
“I scheduled another appointment for you today.” Kanan said.  
“Where?” Ezra questioned warily.  
“The doctor’s office.” Kanan said. “You are eight years overdue for a checkup and probably several vaccines.”  
“Shots?” Ezra guessed.  
“Yes,” Kanan said.  
“I don’t like needles.” Ezra said, looking back down at his toast.   
“I’m sorry kid, but it’s what’s best for you.” Kanan said. “If it helps any, I’ll be right there.”   
Ezra sighed, “There’s no fighting this is there?”   
“No.” Kanan said.  
“When is it?” Ezra asked.  
“After lunch,” Kanan said.  
“What are we going to do until then?” Ezra asked.  
“We could just hang out around here, maybe watch some movies.” Kanan suggested.  
“I haven’t watched any movies in a long time.” Ezra said.  
“Then there is a lot you’re missing out on.” Kanan smiled.   
“Sounds okay to me.” Ezra shrugged and took another bite of one of the good pieces of French Toast.   
“It’s settled then, movie day until lunch.” Kanan said.   
Ezra smiled, he liked the idea of just being able to relax and not worry about getting chased off by people who just didn’t understand.   
Soon the two finished their breakfast and washed the dishes before heading over to the couch.  
“What should we watch?” Kanan asked.  
“I don’t know,” Ezra shrugged and sat down on the couch.   
“How about we watch some of my favorites?” Kanan suggested.  
“If you say their good.” Ezra said. “May I ask what they are?”  
“Studio Ghibli. It’s a Japanese animation company.” Kanan said.  
“I don’t speak Japanese.” Ezra said.  
Kanan laughed, “Neither do I kid, but they have versions with English voices.”   
“Oh,” Ezra said, feeling rather foolish.  
“How about we start with one of my favorites, ‘Spirited Away,’?” Kanan asked.  
“Whatever you say.” Ezra shrugged as Kanan started the movie up.   
Kanan started the movie and joined Ezra on the couch.   
Ezra watched the movie and saw why Kanan liked it. The animation was really amazing and the story concept even just half an hour in was cool.  
Kanan glanced over at Ezra about forty minutes and almost laughed at the look on his charge’s face. Ezra was completely engrossed in the movie.  
“That guy, Haku, he is like bi-polar or something.” Ezra commented. “He’s cold against her one moment then the next he is her like her best friend. What’s with that?”  
Kanan let out an amused chuckle, “Just watch the movie.”   
“Sh,” Ezra demanded.   
Kanan raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and returned to watching the movie.   
Kanan looked over at Ezra during the scene when Chirio, the main girl, was trying to get a bath token from the rude foreman and saw the teen wore a scowl.   
“What?” Kanan asked.   
“They are all so mean to her.” Ezra said.   
“Yeah,” Kanan agreed.  
“Like they were to me.” Ezra muttered.   
“But watch what happens next.” Kanan told the kid.  
On the screen the girl got a token from a nice spirit.   
“Not everyone is the same.” Kanan said.  
Ezra grew a small smile, “Like you,” he leaned into Kanan.   
Kanan smiled, Ezra was slowly growing to trust him enough to show it physically.   
Soon enough the movie finished.   
“Well, what do you think?” Kanan asked.  
“I liked it.” Ezra said. “Can we watch another?”  
“Of course.” Kanan said. “Another Studio Ghibli film coming right up.”   
They watched two more movies.  
“Well, it’s about lunch time.” Kanan said, “How about I whip us up something.”  
“Sounds good.” Ezra smiled.   
Ezra looked on the side table by the couch and saw the book they were reading yesterday. He shrugged and picked it up and continued to read.   
About twenty minutes later Kanan came back with two plates. On the two plates was a pile of chips and something that vaguely looked like chicken tenders but were far too skinny. This made Ezra vaguely suspicious.   
“What’s this Kanan?” Ezra asked.  
“Fish sticks,” Kanan said, taking a bite of one of his.  
‘That’s what I was afraid of.’ Ezra thought, biting his lip.  
“Something wrong?” Kanan asked. He was confused, the kid wasn’t picky so why would he not at least try the fish.  
“I have a seafood allergy.” Ezra said.  
Kanan was shocked. “How bad?”  
“My throat will close up.” Ezra said. “I had epi-pens when I was younger.”  
“I thought you hated needles?” Kanan said with a small smile, trying to break the tension.  
“Well if I needed one, I would be a little too busy trying to breathe to be scared of the needle.” Ezra remarked.  
“Okay,” Kanan said. “I’ll get you something else. Any other allergies I should know about?”  
“No.” Ezra said.  
“You probably don’t have any epi-pens do you?” Kanan said from the kitchen as he made Ezra a sandwich instead.   
“No,” Ezra said.  
“I’ll mention it to the doctor while we’re there. They can probably do something about it.” Kanan said.   
“The epi-pens or the allergy?” Ezra asked.  
“The epi-pens,” Kanan said, bringing over Ezra’s sandwich.  
“Sorry,” Ezra said.   
“What for?” Kanan asked. “Having an allergy? It’s not your fault. If anything I should have asked if you had any type of allergy.”   
“It’s not your fault either.” Ezra said, taking a bite of the sandwich. “What kind of sandwich is this?”   
“Classic Peanut Butter and Jelly.” Kanan answered.  
“It’s good.” Ezra said, taking another bite.   
“Good thing you aren’t allergic to peanuts to.” Kanan said.  
“Well yeah, considering I ate peanut butter quite a bit on the streets.” Ezra said. “I would probably be dead by now if I had a peanut allergy to.”  
“Okay, Debbie Downer, just finish your lunch so we can get to your appointment.” Kanan said with a serious attitude.  
“Okay Sergeant Serious.” Ezra rolled his eyes and continued to eat his sandwich.  
Kanan wanted to retort but he couldn’t come up with a response. The kid won this round.


	17. Needles and Accusations

Chapter 17: Needles and Accusations

“Alright kid, time to get going.” Kanan said.  
“Do we have to?” Ezra asked.  
“Yes,” Kanan said pulling his shoes on, and tossing the kid his own.   
Kanan heard the kid release a heavy sigh before hearing the scuffling of shoes being put on. Ten seconds later, Ezra was standing by him.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Ezra said like he was on death row.  
“Kid, you’re going to the doctor’s, not the electric chair.” Kanan joked.  
“I told you, I just don’t like doctors or needles.” Ezra replied as they left the apartment.   
Kanan didn’t respond, not knowing how to. The two of them entered his car and he drove off towards the doctor’s office.  
The car was deadly silent, making it seem pretty awkward. Kanan turned on the radio right when a song was starting.   
(I don’t own this song, but I like it, you should listen to it. It’s “Gone to Soon” by Simple Plan)  
“Hey there now, where’d you go? You left me here, so unexpected. You changed my life, I hope you know, cause now I’m lost, so unprotected. In a blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye. Like a shooting star, flyin’ across the room. So fast so far, you were gone too soon. You’re part of me, and I’ll never be the same here without you. You were gone to soon.”   
Ezra swallowed the lump in this throat. The song reminded him of his parents. He never heard this song before, so he didn’t know the words to it, to sing along. But even if he did know the words, he didn’t know if he could sing because soon enough he had tears in his eyes that he was trying in vain to hide from Kanan.  
The song continued, “You were always there; and like shining light, on my darkest days, you were there to guide me. Oh I miss you now, I wish you could see, just how much your memory, will always mean to me. In a blink of an eye, I never got to say goodbye. Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far, you were gone too soon. You're part of me, and I'll never be, the same here without you. You were gone too soon.”   
At the red light Kanan took a glance at the teenager beside him, and saw that Ezra had tears in his eyes.   
“Shine on! Shine on! To a better place. Shine on! Shine on! Will never be the same.”  
Kanan was so focused on the tear filled teen that he didn’t notice that the light turned green until the person behind him honked his horn.   
The sad song continued, “Like a shooting star, flyin' across the room. So fast so far. You were gone too soon. You're part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone too soon. Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon! Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon! Shine on! Shine on! You were gone too soon!”   
There was another red light that Kanan stopped at, he turned to look at Ezra, and saw that his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs, and tears were streaming down his face. “You okay, kid?”  
Ezra wiped at his face trying to get rid of the tears, but was failing miserably. Kanan reached into the back seat of the car grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to Ezra, which he took and started to wipe furiously at his face and eyes to them rid of tears.  
“You don’t have to hide your tears, Ezra.” Kanan said as he started to drive as the green light directed. “You can cry if you need to.”  
Ezra let out a few small sobs. Before he managed to calm down and dry his face of the tears.   
“Sorry,” Ezra said.  
“Kid, are you really apologizing for crying?” Kanan asked. “Everyone cries.”  
Ezra was silent for a moment before he admitted, “The song reminded me of my parents.”  
“If you don’t mind my asking, what did happen to your parents?” Kanan asked.  
“In fact, I do mind you asking.” Ezra snapped. “I don’t like talking about my parents.”  
“Okay,” Kanan said and returned his full attention back onto the road, and it was only a few minutes until they reached the doctor’s office.   
Kanan got out of the car and waited for Ezra, who got out of the car reluctantly.   
“Walking slowly just puts off the inevitable.” Kanan said.  
Ezra sighed in response and picked up his pace to catch up to Kanan.  
“Ready?” Kanan asked right before they entered the door.   
“No,” Ezra said.  
Kanan gave a reassuring smile before he led Ezra inside.  
“Take a seat kid, I’ll get you signed in.” Kanan said.   
Ezra did as Kanan asked.   
“May I help you?” the receptionist asked after Kanan approached.   
“Yes, my charge is here for his appointment.” Kanan said.   
“What’s his name?” the receptionist asked.  
“Ezra Bridger.” Kanan provided.  
“Alright, it should only be a few minutes. Please take a seat.” the receptionist said.  
“Thank you,” Kanan responded before heading over to where Ezra was sitting.   
“It will be a few minutes.” Kanan informed him.  
“Alright.” Ezra said.   
Kanan took a careful look at Ezra, he had his arms crossed over his chest. Almost like a defensive or comfort method.   
“Hey,” Kanan smiled, “It’s going to be okay.”   
“What makes so sure?” Ezra said.  
“I’m being optimistic.” Kanan smiled even wider. “Do try to think more positive.”  
“Alright, I’m positive this is not going to be good,” Ezra said, sinking lower into his seat.  
“Oh, hardy har, har.” Kanan sarcastically laughed.   
“Ezra Bridger,” a nurse called from the doorway to a long looking hallway.   
Ezra and Kanan left their seats and headed over to the nurse.   
“Sorry sir, you’ll have to wait out here.” the nurse said.

“I can’t go back there with him?” Kanan asked.  
“Once the patient is over thirteen we ask that their guardian waits outside.” the nurse explained.  
“It’ll be okay kid.” Kanan reassured Ezra, setting a hand on his shoulder, before returning to his chair.   
Ezra followed the nurse down a long hallway until they reached a room.   
“Please take your shoes off and step on the scale.” the nurse said.   
Ezra did as she asked.   
“5 foot 4 inches, and,” the nurse started, but frowned when she couldn’t find his weight right away. “98 pounds.” She gave Ezra a scrutinizing look, “How old are you?”  
“I’ll be 15 on October 6th.” Ezra replied.  
“Well, you are a little short, and severally underweight for a boy your age.” the nurse said, more to herself as she wrote it down on a clipboard. Ezra didn’t bother to point out that he knew this.   
“Take a seat on the table please.” the nurse said.   
Ezra did as she asked. “I still don’t know you name.”   
“I’m Nurse Nathalie.” the nurse introduced. “Now I need you check your throat, say ‘ahh’ please.”   
“Ahhhh,” Ezra said as Nathalie looked in the back of his mouth.   
“Okay,” Nathalie said. “Now I’m going to check your ears.”   
She stuck a weird flashlight type object in both of his ears, one after the other.  
“Please wait one moment while I get Dr. Devin.” Nathalie said.   
“Okay.” Ezra said.  
Nathalie left the room. Ezra would normally use this chance to escape, but he knew he would get in trouble with Kanan if he tried so.   
A minute later, Nathalie came in with who Ezra supposed was the doctor.   
“Hello Ezra.” Dr. Devin said.  
“Hey,” Ezra responded.  
“How are you feeling today?” Dr. Devin asked. He was holding the clipboard that Nathalie had before.  
“Physically or mentally?” Ezra asked.  
“Oh, a sense of humor.” Dr. Devin laughed. “I need you to take off your shirt now.”   
Ezra did as he asked, only to receive a gasp of surprised shock from Nathalie and Dr. Devin.  
“Get his guardian in here now!” Dr. Devin said, he sounded rather mad.  
Ezra looked in the nearby mirror, he could see why the medical experts gasped. He could clearly see his ribs, and he had bruises all over his torso. He quickly realized that he received these during his last run-in with the Imperials.   
An upset Nathalie returned shortly with a confused Kanan.   
“Is something wrong doctor?” Kanan asked.  
“I was hoping you could explain something to me.” Dr. Devin said.  
Kanan gave Ezra a quick glance, taking in his bruises that he had yet to see.  
Then it hit Ezra like a truck. Dr. Devin thought Kanan did this to him.  
“Which is?” Kanan asked. Ezra could tell that Kanan was beginning to work out what the doctor was thinking.  
“Why is your son severally undernourished, and why does he have all these bruises?” Dr. Devin asked.   
“Now, I can explain.” Kanan said.  
“Explain to the head of police, she’s on the line.” Nathalie said, she handed the phone to Dr. Devin.  
“Now come on, there’s no need for this.” Kanan objected.   
Ezra seriously began to wonder if this doctor was stupid. Kanan only had him for a few days, and he didn’t do this to him. Kanan was also a police officers, so they were calling Fulcrum on the guy she gave me to.  
“Hello, ma’am. I need to inform you of a child abuse case.” Dr. Devin said. “The child in question name is Ezra Bridger.” He paused, “The father’s name?” He looked to Kanan for an answer.  
“Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan provided.  
“Kanan Jarrus,” Dr. Devin repeated. “Type of abuse? Well the child was obviously undernourished from what I suspect multiple years of neglect, and he has many bruises on his chest and back from what seems to be a beating.”  
Ezra rolled his eyes.   
“What do you mean this is nothing to worry about!” Dr. Devin yelled in outrage.  
“What I was going to inform you sir, is that Ezra is my foster son. I just received him a few days ago. The undernourishment is from about eight years of living on the streets, and he received the bruises from a run in with the mob.” Kanan informed.   
“He’s actually the cop that saved me from the Imps.” Ezra added.  
Dr. Devin had the story confirmed with Fulcrum on the other side of the line, he seemed to pale slightly realizing how foolish he had been as she confirmed. “Sorry for wasting your time ma’am.”   
He hung up the phone and cleared his throat.   
“Sorry about that.” Dr. Devin apologized.   
“It’s fine. But next time you accuse someone of child abuse, get your facts straight first.” Kanan said.  
“Can we continue please?” Ezra said.  
“Alright,” Dr. Devin said. “Please feel free to stay if you and Ezra wish, Mr. Jarrus.”  
“Please Kanan.” Ezra begged.  
“Alright.” Kanan said, taking the spare seat.   
“I’m going to listen to your breathing and heart beat now.” Dr. Devin said, holding out his stethoscope.   
“Alright,” Ezra said, flinching slightly at the cold metal.   
“Take a deep breath in,” Dr. Devin instructed. Ezra did so. “Now let it out slowly.” Ezra did as the doctor ordered. “Okay your breathing and heart sound fine. You can put your shirt back on now.” Ezra gladly did so.   
He put away his stethoscope and brought out a small hammer to test Ezra’s leg reflexes.   
“Okay, so Ezra, when was the last time you had any vaccinations?” Dr. Devin asked.  
“Um, I don’t think I’d any since I was four or something.” Ezra supplied.  
“Alright, do you have any allergies?” Dr. Devin asked.  
“Seafood.” Ezra responded.  
“Anaphylactic?” Dr. Devin asked.  
“Um,” Ezra didn’t know what that meant.  
“Does your throat swell or mouth swell, or do you get hives?” Dr. Devin explained.  
“Oh, yeah, they swell then I have trouble breathing.” Ezra answered.   
“Okay I’ll give you some epinephrine auto-injectors at the end of this visit.” Dr. Devin said.  
“Some what now?” Ezra asked.  
“Epi-pens.” Nathalie translated.   
“Oh.” Ezra said.   
Dr. Devin went over to the cabinet and pulled out five shots vials, and started to prepare the medicine in them.  
Kanan could tell that Ezra was really nervous. He went over to stand next to him and took his left hand. “Hey, it will be fine.” He started rubbing soothing circles on the top of his charge’s hand. Ezra barely noticed the first pinch of the doctor giving him his first shot in his right arm.  
“Hey, I know we went yesterday, but how bout for supper we go to The Asteroid Belt.” Kanan said as he saw the doctor preparing to give the next shot.  
“Yeah, as long as that waitress doesn’t bother us again.” Ezra agreed, not noticing the shot being given.   
“Maybe even Hera could join us.” Kanan smiled, distracting Ezra from the third shot.  
“You spend way too much time with your girlfriend.” Ezra replied.   
“Who are you to judge?” Kanan joked as the fourth shot went across with no trouble.   
Ezra didn’t respond, which left his full attention on the last shot. After the shot was done he whipped his arm away. “Ow, I don’t think I can handle four more of those.”   
“Ezra,” Kanan laughed. “That was the last one.”   
“What?” Ezra asked in unbelief.   
Ezra looked over to see that there were already four band-aids on his arm and Dr. Devin was trying to put on a fifth.  
“I didn’t even notice.” Ezra said, handing over his arm to the doctor.   
Kanan smiled.   
Dr. Devin went over to a different cabinet and searched for a moment before walking back over and handing Kanan three epi-pens.   
“Now, even if he gets the epi-pens, he still needs to go to the hospital whenever he has an anaphylactic reaction. And here is a pamphlet about how to administrate it and other stuff you need to know.” Dr. Devin said.   
“Thank you,” Kanan said.   
“Try to get some more meat on those bones kid.” Dr. Devin said.  
“Well I am getting regular meals now.” Ezra smiled hopping of the table.   
“You have a nice day now.” Nathalie said.  
“Thanks, you too.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Ezra said.  
The two were lead back down the hallway to the waiting area, where Kanan paid for the appointment.   
“Alright, let’s head home now.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah home.” Ezra said with a smile, still loving the word.


	18. The Last Straw

Chapter 18: The Last Straw

The drive back to the apartment was quite besides the radio. Ezra knew not to try to sing to any song he knew, knowing that Kanan would just sneakily turn off the music again to make him sing alone.  
Kanan glanced over at Ezra, “Everything alright, kid?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Ezra responded.  
“You haven’t said much.” Kanan said.  
“Neither have you.” Ezra pointed out.   
“Touché” Kanan responded. The kid did have a point. “You haven’t sung to any of the songs.”  
“Cause you would trick me into singing alone by turning off the radio again.” Ezra accused.  
“You sang alone before.” Kanan pointed out.  
“Touché,” Ezra responded. “But that was different. That was trying to earn money so I wouldn’t have to steal.” He paused for a moment, before remembering something. “Are we by anywhere near the park?”  
“Yes, why?” Kanan asked.   
“I forgot something there.” Ezra said.   
“Alright.” Kanan said, taking the turn to go down the street to the park. He pulled off to the side of the road and parked. “Go ahead, I’ll wait right here.”  
Ezra exited the car and ran to the slide. He found that surprisingly his lunch box of money and box of crackers had not been touched. He grabbed them and headed back to the car.   
“Wacca got there kid?” Kanan asked once Ezra crawled back into the car.   
“My left over money from when I sang on the corner that one night, and some crackers I bought for lunch the day you found me.” Ezra smiled.  
“You still have money from then?” Kanan asked, pulling back onto the road.   
“I got like forty-five dollars then, and I know how to spend it wisely.” Ezra explained.   
“Wow, I should have you manage my money.” Kanan joked.  
“You’re joking right?” Ezra asked.  
“Yeah, kid, I am.” Kanan said, taking one hand off the wheel to ruffle Ezra’s hair. Ezra pushed the hand away but was smiling all the same.   
A few minutes later they reached the apartment complex and went upstairs to their own apartment.  
“Well, we have a couple hours until a decent supper hour, what do you want to do?” Kanan asked.   
“I don’t know,” Ezra shrugged.   
Kanan sighed. “How about a movie?”  
“Okay,” Ezra agreed.  
“What do you want to watch?” Kanan asked.  
“How about you decide,” Ezra said. “I don’t really know any movies.”  
“Alright,” Kanan said, he glanced through his movies. “You up for a super-hero movie? How about, ‘Batman Begins’?”   
Ezra never heard of it, but if Kanan suggested it, it probably has to be good. “Okay.” He sat down on the couch while Kanan got the movie started.   
Kanan thought all was going well, until it got to the point of the movie, of Bruce’s flashback of when his parents died, that Ezra got up suddenly, without a word, and ran to the bathroom. Kanan, confused, paused the movie and went to see if something was wrong.   
“Kid?” Kanan asked, knocking on the door.   
Ezra didn’t make a response, but Kanan could hear sobbing.   
“Do you need to be alone?” Kanan asked.  
Again, there was no response, but the sobbing got slightly louder.   
“I’m coming in.” Kanan said before opening the door, which luckily Ezra didn’t lock.  
Sure enough, Ezra was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and sobbing shaking.   
“Are you alright?” Kanan asked, taking a seat next to him.   
The only response was Ezra sobbing, “Please don’t go, I need you.” But it didn’t seem like the teen was talking to him.   
After a few minutes Ezra calmed down slightly enough to acknowledge Kanan’s presence. “Why did you make me watch that?”  
That’s when it hit Kanan like a crate of rocks. He had probably just forced Ezra to relive the murder of his parents in 3rd person, or something close enough. Ezra had probably seen his parents shot down in front of him, with nothing he could do to stop it.   
“I’m sorry kid. I wasn’t thinking.” Kanan apologized. He pulled Ezra into a hug. The child was tense at first, being so unused to physical contact, before melting into the touch and sobbed into his guardian’s chest.   
“I was seven.” Ezra said, voice slightly muffled by Kanan’s chest but still understandable. “Well, technically six but close enough.”  
“They came into our house. My parents told me to hide under the bed.” Ezra continued. “I heard the gun shots. I saw their bodies. They died in front of me.”   
Kanan rubbed Ezra’s back in attempt to comfort him.   
“They killed them. They killed them right in front of me. All because they were mad at them.” Ezra sobbed.   
“Who is ‘they’?” Kanan asked.  
“The Imperials.” Ezra said anger evident in the saddened voice.  
“Ezra,” Kanan started. “I’ll do everything in my power to catch the ones who did that to you. I promise.”   
Ezra looked up to see the sincerity in Kanan’s face, before burrowing his face back into his chest. “Thank you.”   
“It’s my job.” Kanan said. “Both as a cop, and as you guardian.”   
Ezra pulled away from the hug and Kanan saw the boy’s tear stained face. He used his thumbs to gently wipe away the tears.  
“You are a lot stronger than you seem.” Kanan said.   
“Thanks,” Ezra sniffed.   
“How about we watch something else?” Kanan suggested.   
“Alright.” Ezra smiled. Kanan stood and helped Ezra up.  
“How about,” Kanan stopped his suggestion, remembering that the father died after six minutes or so. Kanan went through a quick check list in his mind, trying to think which kids films, mainly Disney, thinking Ezra needed to see the childhood classics, did not involve a parent’s death. Lion King was an instant out, same thing with Frozen, not that Kanan wanted to watch that anyways. Possibly Finding Nemo? No dead mom and baby fish. What about Aladdin? No Aladdin’s story was probably too similar.   
“What?” Ezra asked.  
“I’m thinking.” Kanan said.  
Maybe that one Dreamworks film, ‘Rise of the Guardians’ could work.   
“How about ‘Rise of the Guardians’?” Kanan suggested. “It’s pretty good.”  
“Alright,” Ezra shrugged.   
Luckily for Kanan, this movie went across without incident.   
“You up for supper now?” Kanan asked as the movie finished.   
“Sure.” Ezra smiled.   
Ezra and Kanan walked over to The Asteroid Belt.   
Ezra bit his lip slightly to hold back the groan at the sight of the rude waitress.   
The waitress of course gave Ezra a quick dirty look, before addressing Kanan, “Table for…two?” she asked, probably hoping that Kanan would deny it and say one.  
“Indeed, thank you.” Kanan said.  
The waitress led them to a table and handed them the menus, leaving them to look them over.   
“What are you thinking about getting?” Kanan inquired.  
“I was think maybe the cheeseburger.” Ezra said.  
“That does sound good.” Kanan agreed. “I think I’ll get that too.” He smiled, “So you ready to order?”  
“Yeah.” Ezra responded.  
“Waitress.” Kanan called.   
The waitress came over, obviously displeased about having to deal with them again so soon. “Yes?”  
“We are ready to order.” Kanan said.   
“What can I get you?” the waitress asked.  
“We’ll both have the cheeseburger,” Kanan said.   
“And to drink?” the waitress asked.  
“Water.” Kanan responded.  
“Same,” Ezra agreed.  
The waitress left to go put in their order.   
There was a silence between Kanan and Ezra, neither knowing what to say.  
“I want to apologize again about earlier” Kanan started.  
“The doctor?” Ezra asked, not sure what Kanan was talking about.  
“The movie,” Kanan clarified. “I really should have thought it through and realized that it could have triggered something.”  
“I should have told you about my parents sooner, so you wouldn’t have to guess around with any sort of triggers.” Ezra admitted.   
“How about we just move pass this. Not forget about it, because it’s important. But we shouldn’t dwell on it.” Kanan suggested.  
“Yeah.” Ezra agreed.  
Kanan’s cell phone started to ring, looking at the caller ID to see it be Hera.   
“I got to take this,” Kanan told Ezra.  
“Alright.” Ezra said.   
“Hello,” Kanan answered the phone.  
“Hey Kanan,” Hera said on the other side of the line. “What did you and Ezra do today?”  
“We watched some movies, then had lunch, before going to the doctor’s for his appointment. Then we went back home and watched another movie. Now we are at The Asteroid Belt for supper.”   
“Mind if I join you?” Hera asked.   
Kanan glanced over at Ezra, remembering what he said earlier at the doctor’s office. “Actually Hera, today is an Ezra day.”  
“I understand Kanan,” Hera said, she didn’t sound angry. “Another time okay?”  
“Thanks,” Kanan said.   
The waitress came back over and set Kanan’s water in front of him. But after she set Ezra’s glass down, she knocked it over and the water spilt into Ezra’s lap.  
“Got to go Hera.” Kanan said, and hung up before Hera response. He grabbed a bunch of napkins from the holder and handed them to Ezra.  
“You okay kid?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah, it’s just water.” Ezra said, taking the napkins and tried to dry himself off the best he could.   
The waitress did not apologize for the spill nor did she even acknowledge it and stick around to help.  
“Why do I get the feeling she did that on purpose?” Kanan asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Ezra said. “It’s not the worst thing someone’s done to me.”   
Kanan was to afraid to ask what the teen meant.   
“What does she have against you?” Kanan asked.  
“Well, I might have found her tip jar one day when I was hunkering down here for a bit here and, well.” Ezra started.  
“That explains it.” Kanan sighed.   
“I needed money for medicine. I had a very bad cold that was getting worst by the day.” Ezra defended. “But of course she didn’t take to kindly to it.”  
“Do you remember how much it was?” Kanan asked.  
“$10.” Ezra said.  
Kanan pulled out his wallet and got out a ten dollar bill.   
“Ma’am,” Kanan called.   
The waitress came over, and was still clearly upset that she had to deal with them more than she would have liked too. “Yes?”  
“I understand you are upset at my charge because he took some money from you before.” Kanan explained before handing her the ten dollar bill. “Please take this to pay it back.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ezra thought best to apologize as well.  
She took the bill before walking off without a word.   
“Hopefully that clears things over with her.” Kanan said.  
“I doubt it.” Ezra muttered.   
The waitress came back over with only one cheeseburger, and set down in front of Kanan.  
“Um, where’s the other one?” Kanan asked. “For my charge?”  
“You ordered two?” the waitress asked.  
Kanan had enough of this waitress. Not only did Ezra apologize for something he did who knows how long ago, and not only did Kanan pay her back for it, she was still incredibly bitter about it.  
“That’s it!” Kanan yelled, slamming his hand down on the table, not caring if he was drawing attention from the other patrons.   
“Kanan, what are you doing?” Ezra whispered.   
“I demand to see the owner.” Kanan shouted.  
The waitress with some surprise in her eyes left to go fulfill his request. A few minutes later she came back with an older gentlemen, with gray hair and trimmed beard.  
“My name is Okadiah,” he introduced. “I’m the owner of this diner, is there a problem?”   
“Yes, my name is Kanan Jarrus, and this is my charge, Ezra.” Kanan started. “And we aren’t the one with the problem.”  
“Kanan,” Ezra whispered, trying to get him to stop.  
“How old were you when you took the money Ezra?” Kanan asked.  
“10.” Ezra answered softly.  
“When Ezra was ten, about five years ago, he was living on the streets. He had gotten sick and needed money for medicine. So he took some from this waitress. Now she has a right to be angry, but he did have a reason. Ezra just apologized for it, and I just gave her, her money back, yet she is still incredibly bitter about it.” Kanan explained. “Now like I said, we apologized and she got her money back, and she can’t see, to forgive something he did when he was a desperate ten year old, five years ago.”  
“This is Phantom?” Okadiah asked.  
Ezra flinched slightly at the old name.  
“Yes, he was known as Phantom.” Kanan said.  
“Alymir, I told you to leave that poor boy alone multiple times. To just treat him like any other customer.” Okadiah said.  
“But,” Alymir started.  
“No buts, Alymir, I gave you enough warnings.” Okadiah said. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you go.”   
“But, but,” Alymir said.   
“You can’t mistreat customers like that. And I won’t have anyone who does working for me.” Okadiah said.   
Alymir gave Kanan and Ezra a short death glare before leaving.  
“I’m sorry about that. Your meals are on the house.” Okadiah said. “Are you missing anything?”  
“Ezra didn’t get his food, he was supposed to get a cheeseburger as well.” Kanan said.  
“I’ll bring that right out.” Okadiah said and left the table.  
“Why did you do that?” Ezra asked.  
“Someone has to defend you if you aren’t going to do it.” Kanan said.  
Eight or so minutes later Okadiah brought out Ezra’s burger.   
“Please enjoy.” Okadiah said.  
“Thank you.” Ezra said.   
The rest of their meal went on without a hitch.


	19. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i sort of forgot i had part of this story one here....so...I'll post the rest now. then start with the sequel i've started.

Chapter 19: Side Effects

Ezra woke up on the hide-a-bed feeling horrible. His stomach hurt as did his head and right arm, his nose was runny and he could hear himself wheezing. He let out a congested cough and moaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets; he was freezing. His only hope was that this was nothing too serious and that Kanan would be up soon to help in any way he could.   
It took a few more minutes before Kanan woke up and went out into the living room. He was mildly surprised when Ezra didn’t shoot up in bed like normal.   
“You awake kid?” Kanan asked softly, not to wake him in case Ezra was still asleep.  
“I’m up.” Ezra moaned.  
“Are you okay?” Kanan asked walking over and pulling the blankets off slightly, only to gasp in shock of what was revealed.   
Ezra’s neck seemed to have swelled some during the night and he also had a rash on his arm. This sent Kanan into a panic, knowing that a swelled neck and rashes can occur during an anaphylactic reaction.   
“Are you having trouble breathing?” Kanan asked.  
“Not really.” Ezra responded, his voice was a bit wheezy though.  
Kanan placed a hand on Ezra’s forehead, before pulling it back. The kid seemed to have a fever.  
“Are you in any pain?” Kanan asked.  
“My head, arm and stomach.” Ezra relayed the information.  
Kanan shook his head, not knowing what to do.   
Ezra seemed to be in bad shape: fever, shivering, aches, wheezing, swelling, and rashes. After Ezra let out a sniff and a cough he could add coughing and most likely a runny nose to the list.   
Ezra crawled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After a minute Ezra came back out. Kanan hadn’t moved from his spot, and allowed Ezra to crawl back into the bed.   
“If you are making a list, you can add diarrhea to it.” Ezra said.  
Kanan winced. That’s it, he was calling the doctor. Kanan pulled out his cell phone and called the number of the doctor, which was given to him at the end of the appointment.  
“Dr. Devin’s office.” Nathalie said on the other side of the line.   
“Hello, this is Kanan Jarrus,” Kanan said. “I really need to speak with Dr. Devin.”  
“One moment please.” Nathalie said.   
Kanan waited about ten seconds before the phone was picked up by the doctor, and in the small time frame walked closer to the kitchen to give Ezra a little space.  
“Dr. Devin, what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Devin asked.  
“Hello, this Kanan.” Kanan reintroduced. “You saw my charge yesterday.”  
“I recall, yes.” Dr. Devin said.  
“Well, Ezra seems to be sick now, and I don’t know what to do.” Kanan said.  
“What are his symptoms?” Dr. Devin asked.  
“He has a rash on his upper right arm, his neck is swelled, he said his head, arms and stomach hurt. He has a runny nose, a cough and is wheezing and also has diarrhea, and is shivering.” Kanan listed. A retching sound made Kanan turn around to see that Ezra had just gotten sick in the nearby trash can. “And he just threw up.”  
“What part of his neck is swollen?” Dr. Devin asked.  
Kanan went over to examine Ezra, “It looks like on the side of his neck, closer to his head and a little on either side of his windpipe.”   
“Mr. Jarrus you have nothing to worry about.” Dr. Devin said. “Ezra is just having some adverse side effects to the vaccinations. The vomiting and diarrhea should stop soon, the rash will dissipate in a few days, but should cause no harm. The swelling should be down by tomorrow evening, the same with the fever. The runny nose and cough my take a little longer to clear up but other than that he should be fine.”   
Kanan let out a sigh of relief and stood up and walked back to the kitchen, “What about the aches and shivering and wheezing?”  
“The aches are up in the air.” Dr. Devin said. “As for the shivering and wheezing, keep him comfortable to help the shivering and you can help the wheezing by with propping him up or when he is sleeping have two pillows under his head instead of one.”  
“Thank you so much.” Kanan said.  
“What’s important is that you can’t give him medicine for his pain or cold symptoms, considering it was medicine that caused this. Just keep him as comfortable as possible and don’t leave him alone for long periods of time.” Dr. Devin explained. “If his fever raises above 103 you can help bring it back down with a cool cloth to the forehead, but other than that, like I said, keep him comfortable. Try to make sure he eats and drinks plenty of fluid.”  
“Thanks.” Kanan said.  
“Don’t hesitate to call if he gets any worse.” Dr. Devin said.  
“Okay. Have a nice day.” Kanan bid.   
“You too.” Dr. Devin said, hanging up.   
Kanan hung up and went back over to Ezra, who was still leaning over the trash-can.  
“Am I dying?” Ezra asked.  
“No, you are just having some side effects from the vaccination.” Kanan explained rubbing his charge’s back. “Come on, back to bed with you.”  
“Sorry,” Ezra muttered as he stood up with some help from Kanan.  
“It’s not your fault kid.” Kanan soothed as Ezra climbed back into bed a laid down. Kanan went to the closet and pulled out an extra pillow. “Lift your head please.”  
Ezra did as Kanan asked and his guardian slid another pillow under his head, this helped him breathe without wheezing so he didn’t ask why Kanan just did that, figuring that to be the reason.   
“Do you need anything?” Kanan asked. “Are you hungry or thirsty?”   
“No,” Ezra said, burrowing as deep as he could into the blankets.  
“Do you want another blanket?” Kanan asked.  
“That’d be nice.” Ezra said.   
Kanan went back to the closet and pulled out a blanket and laid it across Ezra.   
“Do you want anything else?” Kanan asked.  
“Would you mind,” Ezra started.  
“What?” Kanan asked.  
“Reading to me?” Ezra asked.  
“Sure kid, I’ll read to you.” Kanan smiled and pulled a book off the shelf. Before sitting down in a chair next to him, he grabbed two cups of water and a plate of crackers. “Alright, where to start,”   
“The beginning.” Ezra offered.  
“Even when you’re sick, you’re a bit cocky.” Kanan said. “Alright, here we go.”  
Ezra listened intently as Kanan read to him. Kanan’s voice was really soothing and just pleasant to listen to. He didn’t even realize it when he fell back asleep.  
The next time Ezra woke up, Kanan had moved into the kitchen and seemed to be making something. Ezra took another unpleasant trip to the bathroom before crawling back under the covers, but sat up, leaning against the back of the couch that was still present in bed form.   
“You hungry now?” Kanan asked.  
“I guess.” Ezra said.   
Kanan smiled and brought over a bowl of soup. “Here you go.”   
“Thank you.” Ezra took the bowl and started to eat. It warmed him up from his shivers and it felt good sliding down his throat.   
“Is there anything particularly bothering you?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra gave a short sniff, his head ache wasn’t that bad, and after eating my stomach felt better, and his arm still hurt a bit, but nothing too bad. His neck felt a little weird with the swelling, making him have to constantly remind himself that he was not having an anaphylactic reaction. “No,”   
“Good,” Kanan smiled. “Do you want to watch something?”   
“Sure.” Ezra said.  
Kanan smiled and grabbed a movie. While Ezra had been asleep he had made a mental list of movies that would most likely trigger something, so as to not ever put it on, unless it was okay with Ezra.   
Kanan started the movie up, “Anything else?”  
Ezra wouldn’t meet his eyes when he made his next request, “Can you, sit with me?”  
“Sure kid, scoot over.” Kanan said, and sat next to him. It didn’t take long into the movie for Ezra to lean his head onto Kanan’s shoulder.   
About half way through the movie Kanan realized he had a problem. His trial was tomorrow and Ezra probably wouldn’t be well enough to be alone for a long time. He took out his cell phone and started to text Hera, maybe she could have an answer.  
‘Hera help me please!’ Kanan texted.  
It took only a minute to get a reply, ‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I have my trail for shooting those Imperials tomorrow, but Ezra is sick and I don’t know how long I can leave him alone.’ Kanan texted back.  
‘Ezra’s sick?’ Hera texted.  
‘Side effects from his shots yesterday. But who knows how long I could be gone for, and if his fever shoots up someone will need to be here to help.’ Kanan explained.  
‘Do you have a neighbor who could help?’ Hera asked.  
Kanan thought about it for a moment. There was that one neighbor he meet when he first moved in, but he wasn’t sure how busy he was, or if he liked him much, considering how they meet. 

*Flashback*

Kanan just wasn’t understanding why his key wouldn’t work. He tried fitting it in both ways but no matter what it just wouldn’t slide in.  
“Is there a reason you are trying to get into my apartment?” a voice asked.  
Kanan turned to look at a rather intimidating looking man. He had green eyes and long black hair.   
“Your apartment?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes, my apartment, 202.” the man said.  
“202?” Kanan repeated and looked at the number on the door. “That explains it, I thought it was 203.”  
“You’re the new guy?” the man asked.  
“Yes.” Kanan said. “Kanan Jarrus.” He stuck out his hand for the man to shake.  
The man stared at his hand for a moment before taking it and introduced himself, “Janus Kasimir.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, well get away from my door.” Janus said.   
“Right,” Kanan said, stepping away from Janus’ door and entered his own. 

*End FlashBack* 

‘Well, there is one guy. I’m just not sure how much he likes me.’ Kanan texted.  
‘Might as well ask. The worst he can do is refuse.’ Hera replied.  
‘Alright, thanks Hera.’ Kanan texted.  
‘No problem, love.’ was Hera’s farewell.   
“Hey, I got to go talk to one of the neighbors.” Kanan told Ezra. “I’ll be right back.”  
“M’kay.” Ezra said, removing his head from Kanan’s shoulder and Kanan got up and left the apartment and headed across the hall.  
He knocked on apartment number 202’s door and waited. Shortly Janus opened the door.  
“This isn’t your apartment,” Janus said.  
“I know, but I need a favor.” Kanan said.  
“What sort of favor?” Janus asked, crossing his arms.  
“Well, my kid is sick.” Kanan started to explain.  
“You have a kid?” Janus asked.  
“Foster kid,” Kanan cleared up, “Well anyway he is sick and probably shouldn’t be left alone for a long time. Well I have a court hearing tomorrow,”  
“For what?” Janus interrupted.  
“I shot and killed three Imperials saving my kid before he was mine.” Kanan said, getting slightly annoyed by Janus’ interrupting. “Anyways, I just need someone to watch him while I’m there. It will hopefully only be a few hours at most.”  
“What does watching this kid entail?” Janus asked.  
“He’s fifteen so just basically get him the stuff he needs, like food or water. He may want you to set up something for him to watch or maybe get him a book but other than that he shouldn’t be too much trouble.” Kanan said.  
Janus seemed to be taking too long to think about it, so Kanan glacially and desperately added, “I’ll pay you ten dollars an hour.”   
“Ten dollars an hour to watch a sick teen?” Janus asked. “You got yourself a deal bud.”  
“Thank you so much.” Kanan thanked. “Can you come by at eleven tomorrow morning?”  
“Sure thing.” Janus said. “What’s the kid’s name anyway?”  
“Ezra,” Kanan provided.  
“Then I guess I’ll see you and Ezra tomorrow.” Janus said before closing the door.  
Kanan went back into his own apartment to see Ezra was where he left him.  
“What did you have to see the neighbor about?” Ezra asked as Kanan sat back down next to him.   
“I needed to see if he could watch you tomorrow while I go to my trail.” Kanan said.  
“Oh, okay.” Ezra said, turning his attention back to the movie.   
“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Kanan reassured. “He seems to be an okay guy.”   
“I’m not worried about him,” Ezra said. “I’m worried about you. What if they fire you, or put you in jail?”  
“Ezra,” Kanan paused the movie and made Ezra look at him. “It’ll be okay.”   
“How can you be so sure?” Ezra asked.  
“I know these things.” Kanan smiled. “And if something does go wrong, Fulcrum will make sure you end up in a good home.”  
“I don’t want another home, I want you!” Ezra said before gaining a surprised look and looking down.   
Kanan pulled Ezra into a hug.  
“I lost my parents to the Imperials, I don’t want to lose you because of them too. Not on the anniversary too.” Ezra admitted.  
“Tomorrow is the anniversary?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra nodded.   
“After my trail, and if you feel better, we can do something to honor them if you want.” Kanan said.   
Ezra nodded, and turned back to the paused movie.  
Kanan knew he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him, so he continued the movie.


	20. Trials

Chapter 20: Trails 

The next morning Kanan woke up and went to check on Ezra. He hoped that he was feeling better. He noticed that his charge was still asleep. With a small smile he placed a hand gently on Ezra’s neck. The swelling on his glands had gone down. He moved his hand to his forehead, his fever seemed to be just slightly above normal now.   
Ezra woke up, feeling someone touch his face. “Kanan?”  
“Hey kid,” Kanan said, “Feeling better?”  
“Much.” Ezra answered, he sniffed a little. “My stomach and head don’t hurt anymore.”  
“That’s good.” Kanan smiled. “What about your arm?”   
“It still hurts a bit, but not much.” Ezra said. He sat up and Kanan lifted the sleeve a bit to take a look at the rash. It was still there, but not quite as red.  
“I’m glad you’re doing better Ezra.” Kanan said. “Janus will be here at eleven to watch you.”  
“Okay,” Ezra said.   
“Hey, you trust me right?” Kanan asked.  
Ezra took a moment, but nodded.  
“Then trust me on this, it will be fine.” Kanan reassured.   
“Alright.” Ezra agreed.   
“You hungry?” Kanan asked.  
“Yes please.” Ezra confirmed.   
Kanan smiled and went to make some breakfast.   
While Kanan was gone Ezra reached over to the side table where a book sat, he opened it and started to read it.   
“Here you go,” Kanan said, handing Ezra a plate of waffles.  
“Thanks,” Ezra replied, setting his book aside.   
“Now you won’t cause Janus trouble will you?” Kanan asked.  
“I’ll try to behave myself.” Ezra responded after he swallowed the bite of food that was in his mouth. He was about to take another bite of his breakfast before he paused, “What if he’s like everyone else?  
“What do you mean?” Kanan asked.  
“What if he hates me because of what I did?” Ezra asked.   
Kanan could see the general worry and fear in his eyes. He set his food aside. “Ezra, not everyone hates you.”  
“You, Fulcrum, Hera and maybe that Okadiah guy seem to be the only ones who don’t hold my past against me.” Ezra pointed out.  
“You haven’t met all that many people Ezra.” Kanan reassured. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”  
Ezra sighed, “If you say so,” and took another bite.  
All too soon eleven o’clock came and so did a knock on the door.   
Kanan opened the door to reveal Janus.   
“Thank you so much,” Kanan said, he was dressed in a nice outfit for his court hearing.  
Janus shrugged, and Kanan stepped aside for him to enter.   
Ezra was sitting on the couch reading, the bed having been put away after insisting that he was well enough to not have to lie in bed.   
“He’s feeling much better, but still probably needs someone to watch him.” Kanan explained. “He really enjoys that book so he probably won’t bother you for anything for quite some time. In fact he’s been ignoring me for the past hour in favor of reading the book.”  
“Alright.” Janus said.   
“If he does want to watch a movie, this is a list of movies he can’t watch.” Kanan said handing over the list.  
Janus looked at the list before looking at Kanan confused, “Aren’t most of these children films?”  
“They may trigger a panic attack.” Kanan explained softly. “Eight years ago his parents were killed in front of him.”  
“Poor kid.” Janus muttered.  
“Anyways, I really must be going.” Kanan said. “Ezra I’m going now.”   
Ezra looked up from his book. “Bye,”   
Kanan left the apartment, leaving Ezra alone with Janus.   
Ezra let out a deep sigh and continued to read. Janus took a seat next to him cautiously, to see if the boy would protest, when he didn’t he pulled out his phone and started to look at something on his phone.

“What!” Ezra asked about an hour later.  
“What?” Janus asked.  
“How is the answer to life, the universe and everything 42?” Ezra asked.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Janus asked.  
“This book, these people made the universes smartest machine to answer any question. It spent over seven million years thinking about an answer to life and it gave the answer ‘42’!” Ezra explained.  
“It’s a book kid.” Janus rolled his eyes. He checked the time. “Do you want lunch?”  
“Sure,” Ezra said.   
“What do you want?” Janus asked.   
“I’m not too picky.” Ezra said.  
Janus sighed and went to the kitchen, he would almost prefer a needy kid, not a teenager who probably wouldn’t have even asked for lunch if he didn’t suggest it.

“Everyone please rise for the honorable Judge Vitt.” someone from the front of the court said. Everyone, including Kanan did.   
Judge Vitt was a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties.   
“Officer Kanan Jarrus, you are charged with the death of three men, how do you plea?” Judge Vitt asked.  
Kanan sighed, he knew what he had to do. “Guilty.”  
Judge Vitt grew an surprised look, “So you admit you killed them?”  
“Yes your honor.” Kanan said.  
“Please step forward into the stand.” Judge Vitt said.  
Kanan did as she asked.   
“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?” asked the man who spoke earlier.  
“Yes.” Kanan said.   
“You may be seated.”   
“Officer Jarrus, please explain the events that led up to the shooting.” Judge Vitt requested.  
“Well, I was on patrol when I heard someone call for help.” Kanan explained. “When I arrived on scene I saw the three Imperial Mob members beating up a fourteen year old boy. Then one of them pulled out a gun to shoot the child. I shot the Imperial before he got the chance. The other two turned on me and pulled guns of their own to shoot me, so I shot them before they did.”  
“The child?” Judge Vitt asked.  
“A, at that moment, homeless child known as Ezra Bridger. He is okay; he is currently under my care.” Kanan responded.   
“Where is he now?” Judge Vitt asked.  
“At my apartment. He got sick due to some vaccination shots. My neighbor is watching him.” Kanan explained.  
“So you claim to have killed the first Imperial in defense of a child, then the other two in self defense.” Judge Vitt summed up.  
“Yes,” Kanan confirmed.   
“Do we have the identities of the Imperial victims?” Judge Vitt asked.  
“Your honor,” a man said. “They were, Aeris Kelrian, Moros Loms, and Jem Doneeta. All Caucasian males between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. Kelrian and Doneeta were on patrol from jail for serial armed robberies. Their patrol parameters were broken by processing a fire arm. Loms on the other hand is an escaped convict wanted for the murder of five innocents.”   
Kanan’s eyes widened, he didn’t know who he was killing when he was saving Ezra.   
“Member’s of the jury, do you think you have enough to come to a decision?” Judge Vitt asked.   
The speaker of the jury gave a confirmation and they left.  
“Officer Jarrus you may return to your seat.” Judge Vitt said.  
“Thank you, your honor.” Kanan said, he returned to his seat. He wondered what Ezra and Janus were up too.   
The jury was back in the room in just a few minutes, and Kanan didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.  
“Men and woman of the jury, have you reached a decision?” Judge Vitt asked.  
“We have your honor.” the speaker of the jury said.   
Kanan sucked in his breath, here it comes.  
“We the people of the jury decide that Officer Jarrus is…”

Ezra rubbed his sore and rash ridden arm.   
“If that rash is bugging you I know an old family trick that helps.” Janus offered.  
“What is it?” Ezra asked.  
“Fish oil, I don’t exactly know how it works but it does.” Janus said.  
“It won’t work for me.” Ezra said.  
“What makes you say that?” Janus asked.  
“Cause I’ll be dead. I’m allergic to seafood.” Ezra explained.  
“Oh, okay,” Janus said. “Yeah, Jarrus probably won’t be too happy to come home and find you dead cause I tried to give you something.”  
“You think?” Ezra asked sarcastically. 

Kanan walked down the street towards the flower shop, hopefully they could have a flower steak to put next to Ezra’s parents’ graves.  
“Hello, may I help you?” the cashier asked.  
“Yes, I’m looking for, well you know those things you stick into the ground next to graves, you know with flowers.” Kanan said.  
“Yeah, we have some of those.” the cashier smiled sadly, thinking the flowers were for someone he knew personally. “They’re in the back right corner.”  
“Thank you.” Kanan replied and headed towards where the cashier dictated.   
There was surprisingly a lot to choose from, from shape to color.   
Kanan examined them all. One caught Kanan’s eyes in particular. It was in the shape of a heart, and had three different shades of blue. The blue that was the most prominent was the exact shade of blue that Ezra’s eyes were.   
Kanan grabbed it, he knew the flowers were fake so he knew this thing would last until who ever managed the grave yard took it down. He brought it to the front and paid for it.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, who is it for?” the now rather nosy cashier asked.  
“My foster son’s parents, it’s the anniversary.” Kanan answered grabbing the bag the flower heart was in.   
“Oh, have a nice night anyways.” the cashier said.  
“Thank you, you too.” Kanan said, before leaving and heading back home, he had been gone for nearly three hours now. 

 

Ezra had just finished the next chapter in his book when the door opened. He looked over to see Kanan, he held a bag in his hand.  
“Kanan!” Ezra smiled.  
“Hey kid,” Kanan said.   
“Thanks for the help Janus.” Kanan said and handed the man thirty bucks.   
“Nice doing business with you.” Janus said before leaving.  
“Well?” Ezra asked.  
“Well what?” Kanan asked, even though he knew perfectly well what Ezra wanted to know.  
“What’s the verdict?” Ezra asked.  
“They found me innocent due to the fact I was protecting you and myself.” Kanan started.  
Ezra smiled.  
“I go back to work on Monday.” Kanan continued. “And I get to keep custody over you.”   
Ezra smiled wider and ran over to hug Kanan.  
Kanan was slightly surprised at first but returned the hug.  
“What’s in the bag?” Ezra asked.  
“You’ll see.” Kanan said. “You up for heading out?”  
“Yeah,” Ezra smiled. He pulled on his shoes and hoodie, and followed Kanan out the door.


	21. It's Not Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i don't own the song :)

Chapter 21: It’s Not Easy

Kanan wouldn’t tell Ezra where they were going, no matter how many times the teen asked.  
“Why won’t you just tell me?” Ezra asked.  
“Kid, asking twenty times is not going to make me tell you.” Kanan said.  
“What if I asked you twenty-one times?” Ezra asked in amusement.  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise Ezra.” Kanan sighed.  
“All right,” Ezra said before slumping in his seat.   
Kanan rolled his eyes at his charge’s actions before turning on the radio. It only took about a minute before Ezra to start singing softly with it, and Kanan decided to be nice this time and not turn the radio off.   
Kanan finally pulled up to their destination: the graveyard.   
“What are we doing here?” Ezra asked.   
“I told you yesterday.” Kanan said. “If you were feeling better we could honor your parents.” Kanan pulled out the flower steak from the bag.   
Ezra stared at it before gently taking it from Kanan’s hands. “It’s beautiful.” He had some tears in his eyes, “I know they would love it.”  
Kanan gave Ezra a soft smile, “Do you know where they are?”  
Ezra shook his head, he never wanted to come here before.  
“We’ll find them.” Kanan said. They started to search the graveyard for the headstones that marked where Ezra’s parents laid to rest.  
It took a few minutes but eventually they found it. Two grave stones right next to each other, each baring the same date of death; which happened to be eight years ago exactly. The names near the top read Mira Bridger and Ephraim Bridger. Kanan looked to the right and saw what looked like a head stone had recently been removed. He guessed this was Ezra’s. Fulcrum did mention that they thought he had died too, but after finding out he was alive, she must have called the city and told them to remove it.  
Ezra placed the flower heart steak in between the two graves.  
Kanan placed a comforting hand on his charge’s shoulder.  
Ezra drew in a shaky breath, before he started to sing, “I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve. I'm just out to find, the better part of me. I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train. And it's not easy to be me.”  
There was a short pause in which Ezra seemed to be holding back his tears, “I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees. Find a way to lie, bout a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd but don't be naïve: even heroes have the right to bleed. I may be disturbed but won't you concede: even heroes have the right to dream? And it's not easy to be me.”  
Kanan listened to Ezra sing his song, it was so beautiful and touching.  
Ezra continued, “ Up, up and away, away from me. Well it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight. I'm not crazy or anything. I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve. Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street. Only a man in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me. Inside of me, inside of me, yeah. Inside of me, inside of me. I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for a dream. I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, and it's not easy, it's not easy to be me.”  
“What song was that?” Kanan asked, once he knew the song was over.  
“It’s called ‘Superman,’ by Five for Fighting.” Ezra explained. “It was their favorite song.” Tears started streaming down his face. Kanan pulled him into a hug. “I miss them so much.”   
“It’s alright to miss them,” Kanan said.   
“It hasn’t been easy to live without them.” Ezra said.  
“It never is easy to live without someone.” Kanan comforted.   
“Have you ever lost someone?” Ezra asked, looking up.  
“I never knew my parents, and I bounced from foster home to foster home.” Kanan said. “My last foster mother was a woman by the name of Depa Billaba.”   
“You mentioned her before.” Ezra remembered.   
“I never told you she died though.” Kanan said. “She was my partner on the police force, but on a drug bust she was killed.” He looked down and saw that Ezra had a slightly guilty look, like he was sorry that he asked such a personal question. “I saw her as a mother, it was a few months ago, so I was quite a bit, actually, a lot older than you.” Ezra buried his face into Kanan’s chest. “No one as young as you should have had to go through that Ezra.”   
Ezra pulled out of the hug before turning to face his parents’ graves. “I wish you could still be here with me. It hasn’t been easy these past eight years, but I finally found someone who cares.” He took a quick glance at Kanan. “He’s already done so much in only five days, actually closer to four days and an evening.”   
Kanan smiled sadly at the scene, it was sad, watching the boy talk to his parents who have been dead for the past eight years, but touching to know what Ezra really thought.  
“I’ll try to make you proud.” Ezra choked out.   
Kanan took a step forward, placing a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.”   
They stood in silence for about another minute.  
“Ready to go home?” Kanan asked.  
“Yeah,” Ezra looked at Kanan. Home, such a simple word, yet Ezra was deprived from ever using it for eight years, not having a place to call home. But now, with Kanan, he did. “Let’s go home.”   
As they were walking back to the car, Ezra stopped and hugged Kanan, “Thank you.”  
“It was nothing kid,” Kanan smiled.  
“Not for this,” Ezra said but quickly added, “Not that I’m not grateful for this.” He took a breath, “Thank you, for giving me a chance, for getting to know me.”   
Kanan looked down and saw tears, tears of joy, flowing from Ezra’s eyes.  
Ezra smiled, “I always wanted someone to know who I am  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeal will be up soon. :)


End file.
